


Black and Blue

by Slackersunite



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Bottom Wade, Complete, Escort!Peter, Fluff, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicide mention, Tagging as Updated, Top Peter, Wade is a sweetheart as always, escort!au, happy endings, kind of, original origins, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slackersunite/pseuds/Slackersunite
Summary: Peter Parker is a prostitute, and Wade is one of his favorite customers. After an unfulfilling night a call from Wade has Peter feeling better than ever before.





	1. Chapter 1

Suddenly his hands were everywhere. Down Peter's body, through his thin, ripped shirt. Then the man's mouth was all over him, and Peter wanted to scream but he couldn't. This, he had to do this. He had done it before, he would do it again. The man was muttering things about how he was a "pretty little bitch" and Peter wanted to run away and curl up in the shower, but he couldn't. 

Then just as the man had been using his body just a few seconds ago, the hands turned suddenly rougher. Suddenly more prone to hitting, the mouth that had made it's way all over his skin became suddenly more prone to biting. Peter groaned, and he tried desperately to push away but the man was stronger. Peter could be fine with a little rough sex, a little beyond the limits and lines, but this was something that he couldn't take. The man was suddenly pushing Peter roughly against the wall, even if he was older with his greying hair he was still stronger than Peter whose tired muscles and malnutrition made him the perfect fuck toy. This was the fourth man tonight, and most likely the last. If the man didn't kill him, which he might, Peter would likely pass out right there. 

The man threw Peter against the wall, his head banged harshly against the dusty dry wall, and then before he knew it Peter was face to face with the man's dick, and it was choking him, the man's hand pulling at Peter's hair. Peter couldn't breathe, and he tried desperately not to choke to hard. Then the man came all over his face and in his mouth and Peter was let go to fall onto the floor heaving and panting. The man kicked Peter harshly in the ribs, there was no payment.

It took all of Peter's strength to get up, he quickly grabbed his tarnished shirt and wiped his face best he could before he hit the streets again. Not the streets, he would be going to one place and one place only. And that was his dusty, broken apartment, which was terrible all except for the fact that it was empty and peaceful in its own way.

Peter walked the few blocks to his apartment, but before he could get all the way there his battered phone buzzed in his pocket. He flipped it open and read the text, "You free?" It was one of his regulars, a guy that was generous with the cash and easy to please. He was probably one of Peter's favorite customers. The guys he slept with either ranged from okay to extremely crappy, but Wade was just really good as a person. Peter sighed and slumped against a street sign. He needed the money, he hadn't gotten payed for all the lovely bruises he know had, and Wade wasn't too bad. He'd go, Wade might not want to sleep with him because of how fucked out he looked, but who knew maybe it was a hidden kink.

Peter texted back asking for an address, and Wade bless his soul had sent back an address just a block away. Peter trecked the block, his thin ripped clothing doing little to shelter him from the cool night air. The address led to a scarily fancy hotel. Peter didn't think they would let him in, at least not bloody and barely dressed. He texted Wade, "Don't think they'll let me in." And just after he hit send his phone started buzzing dramatically, a call. Peter answered, and Wade's voice on the other line was loud and bright as usual. "HIYA BABY BOY!!"

"Hey Wade," Peter tried his best not to sound as tired as he felt, but the boys tone wasn't lost on Wade.

"OkaY! So as you knoww... I LOVEEE MAKING A SCENE!! Soo... do me a favor and just walkk in through the fAncY ass double doors lIkE you PaYED TO BE THERE! I'll be waiting on the other side." With that Wade hung up, and Peter sighed with a small grin on his face, Wade was one of the only people who could make him smile. Peter jarred himself for whatever scene Wade was going to be making and moved towards the double doors. 

It was lucky that the doorman had left for the night, so he was able to get through the doors at least. As soon as he got inside everyone in the lobby's heads turned immediately to him. The gold reflective material on the wall revealed to himself that he looked even worse than he had expected. The people at the reception desk were looking at him wide eyed, "Uhmm excuse me sir? But... do you have a reservation?" 

Peter walked over to her, not ready for the scene which was at this point undoubtedly Wade showing up and making everyone look ridiculous when they tried to kick him out. "Yeah, no... I-" 

"Okay, yeah well then you need to leave," the man at the counter said eyeing Peter like he was a nasty stain on his new car. At this point, the stain would have been more acceptable. Peter didn't move though and everyone in the lobby especially the old people sitting in the lounge looked extremely offended. 

The man behind the counter moved around to stand intimidatingly next to Peter, and woman picked up the phone on the desk. "You need to leave before we call the cops." Peter smiled at the two of them, this would be funny. And right on que his knight in shining leather strolled out of the elevator. Peter couldn't help but burst into a brilliant smile, and Wade mirrored it under his mask. 

"PETEY! BABYY!! YOU MADE IT!" Wade yelled throwing his arms up and moving towards Peter. Everyone in the lobby was looking at the ridiculous man in the red mask and the tux, and they didn't know what to do. The desk clerk who had come out from behind the counter straightened his collar, "You-a know this man?" 

Wade turned to look at the guy in his green uniform vest, "Yes of course I do, don't you?" With that Wade strung his arm gently around Peter's shoulder, "He's the love of my life." With that Wade placed a soft masked kiss on the side of Peter's head, and by now everyone in the lobby was ready to pass out and the hotel's stock was plummeting. Peter was absolutely giddy with the looks they were getting, and he was just as petty, if not more than Wade. So Peter, knowing that Wade would never without asking first, turned in Wade's grasp and reached up turning Wade's head to face his own and kissed him where his mouth should've been. And then without missing a beat Peter turned back around to the desk clerk, "My boyfriend Wade always picks the nicest hotels doesn't he?" 

And now the old people in the lounge were mentally passed out, and the desk clerks jaw had visibly dropped. Wade shrugged, threw a ben franklin on the desk and spun Peter around and walked him to the elevator, "Do me a favor and send up some Champagne!" 

Once safely inside the closed elevator both men started laughing like idiots. "Oh mann BABY BOY THEIR FACES WERE BETTER THAN BOMBS!!" 

Peter shook his head laughing, "Those old guys were really about to try and pour holy water on us!" 

They laughed ridiculously all the way to Wade's room on the 69th floor. Which only made Peter laugh more, "You totally did that on purpose!" Wade looked at Peter, putting a hand on his chest and in mock offense, "Peter how could you doubt I wouldn't?!" 

They made it all the way to Wade's room and Peter couldn't believe the sight. He had been to hotels with his Aunt years ago, but even then they were never like this. The room wasn't a room so much as it was a house. It had a living space, an office nook, a hallway and beyond. "Woah," Peter sighed as he stepped into the room, feeling completely in awe and out of place. 

Wade smiled taking off his mask, "It's pretty nice isn't it." 

"Yeahh," Peter breathed out, still amazed at the beauty of it all. Then Wade stepped closer to Peter and asked him to sit down. Peter hesitated, not wanting to ruin the perfectly nice couch. But Wade insisted, and Peter was likely to get paid so he did. 

"Baby boy, what happened to you?" Wade kneeled down next to Peter, his eyes full of unadultered concern. Peter looked away, and suddenly he remembered how much his throat hurt, and he could feel all of the bad cuts and bruises, and suddenly he was tired enough to sleep for an eternity. 

"Wade... I understand if you don't want me tonight. I know I look terrible, I'm sorry. I'll leave," Peter moved to get up, but Wade stood in his way. "Petey, you can leave if you want but not before I bandage you up."

"Wade... I can't, that's not your job." But Wade wasn't moving, and Peter was too tired to resist. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?! You never know maybe applying first aid is one of my kinks," Wade winked before he got up to go get the first-aid kit. 

The first aid-kit wasn't a first kit at all, it was a heavy duty backpack stuffed to the brim with gauze and alcohol wipes, and suture equipment. Wade emptied all of the contents onto the coffee table. And then he went to the mini kitchen and brought back a warm damp towel. He carefully wiped Peter's face and then down his neck. Soon the towel was red and black and Wade tossed it into the trash, tearing open an alcohol wipe. "This might sting," he whispered as he gently wiped the open wounds on Peter's face. Wade worked that way for what seemed like hours that way. Gently cleaning Peter up, bandaging him in a way that only a medical professional could, and always asking before doing something, and continually explaining what he was doing and why. It was refreshing. 

Once he was done, Peter felt about a thousand times better, and Wade sat back on his heels. "Do you know where I get my money from?" 

Peter looked at Wade and cocked his eyebrow, "Well... you're a crazy psychotic mercenary, but I think military doctor might fit you a little better." Peter was only quoting the words of the man in front of him. He had described himself that way the first time they had met, months ago. 

Wade smiled, "That's exactly right! CRAZY! PSYCHOTIC! FUCKED IN THE HEAD MERCC WITH A MOUTH!" Peter laughed, "I'll believe the merc part, and the mouth part, but not the rest. You're probably one of the sanest people I've met." 

Wade let out a low whistle, "Baby boy I think you need to rethink who you're meeting." Peter shut his eyes and put his head in his hands, "Yeah, you're probably right." Wade put a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Yeahh, well being a mercenary and all I'd totally go pro bono for you." 

That made Peter laugh, and Peter's laugh made Wade smile. "As lovely as that sounds, I think that's all the charity I can take from you for one night." Peter stood up to leave and Wade let him get all the way to the door before he was standing right before Peter. "Kiss me hard before you go!" 

Peter laughed, "Lana would be proud." And he kissed Wade, sweetly, softly, perfectly. When they pulled apart Wade handed Peter a thick sweater and ten bens. Peter looked down at the money, "A kiss doesn't cost 1000 bucks Wade." 

Wade kissed Peter's forehead, "You're right," he shoved another three hundred into Peter's hand, "GET HOME SAFE BABY BOY!" And he closed the door on Peter before he could argue. 

Peter stood there shocked, staring at the red hoodie and the green cash, it was Christmas! Peter put the sweater on, it was warm and comfortable and it felt safe, and the cash was enough to keep Peter on his feet for a few days. He walked his bandaged, warm, rich ass home and fell asleep content and dreaming of Wade. 

~

Wade had doned his mask again, and followed Peter home. He wanted to make sure that the man got home safely, and after Wade saw Peter collapse onto his bed, the single piece of furniture in his small apartment and fall asleep Wade walked back to the hotel and fell asleep a little upset and dreaming of Peter. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for a lot of angstt!!  
> TW: Rape, the scene isn't actually written, the chapter takes place after.

It was another lonely, not alone enough night. Peter had done it all tonight, he had topped, bottomed, been fucked like a toy, and now he was staring straight into the barrel of a gun. 

Peter gulped and he glanced from the gun to the foggy glass on the table in front of him. If he didn't drink the obviously drugged contents of the glass he would be shot, most likely somewhere non-lethal and raped. If he did drink the contents of the glass then he would still be raped and most likely killed, but hopefully it wouldn't hurt as much. 

He carefully took the glass in a shaky hand, the man on the other side of the gun smiled, and that made Peter want to scream and fling the glass at his head. But instead he downed the glass and everything went hazy and then black.

~

When Peter woke up there was light filtering through the window.  His entire body was sore, and he was laying in a bed that he didn't recognize. Fear spiked through him and he tried to lift himself up but pain shot through his entire body and he fell shaking back onto the soft pillows. 

He felt like screaming and he tried but his throat was dry and soar and all that came out of it was a nasty rasp. Peter started crying, tears streamed down his numb face wetting his hairline. He didn't know where he was, didn't know what time or day it was, and he didn't know who was on the other side of the wall. The latter scared him the most. 

Peter wasn't a professional sex worker, if he was he wouldn't be in this situation. He was a nerd from Queens that needed cash to get his degree. Older people had always asked him why he hadn't just gotten a day job, the fact of the matter was that minimum wage didn't pay tuition. But now lying desperately in this bed Peter wished he had figured something else out. Wished he hadn't thought sex was the only way out, wished someone along the way had pointed him in a different direction. But before he could fall deeper into his lament there was a soft knock on the door. 

Fear lit Peter's body on fire, he didn't want to know who was on the other side. He didn't want to see the person who had done this to him. The door slowly swung open, and Peter promised himself he wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. But the first thing Peter saw was a flash of red come through the door. It was Wade, fully dressed in his suit. 

"Petey, how are you feeling?" Wade's voice was quiet, and tentative. As if he spoke too loud or too fast Peter might break. Seeing Wade, and hearing his gentle voice made Peter feel such a sudden rush of relief that he burst into tears. He started crying violently, his whole body shaking. Wade panicked, he wasn't the caring nurse type. He killed people for fun, and he didn't handle emotions well. Especially not the emotions of others, especially not the emotions of this beautiful angel who had been burnt so badly. 

Wade rushed over to the side of the bed, he didn't touch Peter but he came close enough that if Peter wanted to touch Wade he could. "Peter, baby boy. Listen to me. You're safe, you're in the hotel that we were in last week, and it's Sunday morning." 

Peter scrunched up his face, and took in a deep breath. It had only been a single night. He was safe, Wade was here. He couldn't speak, and he didn't have the energy to thank Wade, and there was still so many questions. The last thing he remembered was the gun, and the glass on the table taunting him. He didn't know what was in it, but he couldn't remember anything that had happened. 

"Okay Petey, I'll tell you how you got here later, but first we gotta fix you up. I- I didn't want to do anything before. But you don't have any fatal wounds, and I didn't know if you wanted to go to a hospital or not... I personally hate hospitals." 

Peter shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to go to the hospital. He would've rather died then have to deal with the bill afterwards. "Okay, can you try and talk?" Peter tried, he tried, but his voice was still a quiet rasp. Wade got up and left, he came back with a glass of water. He helped Peter sit up slightly and fed him the water. It was the best thing Peter had ever tasted, cool, and refreshing, like life was being poured down his burning throat. Wade was slow with Peter, and the room was unbearably quiet. Wade had run out of words. He didn't know what to say to Peter, and the more he looked at the bloody, bruised, stained body of this man who he had come to admire so much the more words evaded him. Wade gave Peter some pain-killers and then asked if he could look at the wounds. Peter nodded, and Wade went about cleaning him up, starting from his face and working all the way down to his thighs. Peter had bruised ribs, two black eyes, a split lip, and he was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over. He was black and blue and red, and Wade didn't even want to think about the white stains that seemed to be everywhere. 

 To ease some of the tension in the room Wade took out an old beat up mp3 player, and a small speaker. Peter couldn't help but laugh, the noise he made was more a choked hiccup but the smile on his face made Wade's whole day. Peter couldn't believe the guy had an mp3, it was unbelievably early 2000s of him. The worst part was it wasn't even an iPod, it was a mp3. "Oh my god," Peter rasped out smiling and placing a hand on Wade's shoulder, "you're so old!!"  

Wade started laughing, and be pressed play and the speaker started pumping out Elton John's, "I'm still standing" which only made Peter's age comment even more relevant. "I'm not old baby boy. I'm classic," Wade winked which only made the pair laugh even harder.

They sat like that for awhile listening to the music and eventually Peter all bandaged up and with about a 100 grams of pain killers in him fell asleep. 

~

"YEaH duhh! Of course I need the whole place sweeped. I don't want any of his DNA at the scene, and I sweAR to the fucking writers that his deoxyribonucleaic acid shit is fucking EVERYWHERE!! GET RID OF IT BOB!!" 

Peter woke up to Wade's one sided conversation. He felt a lot better, if not for a slight buzzing in his head. He got up and his feet hit the soft hotel carpet. Every part of his body was in a sort of numb pain, but Peter thought Uncle Ben would've said, "Come on Pete, just walk it off son." So Peter decided he should walk it off, obviously he was sure Uncle Ben hadn't thought the injuries Peter would be walking off would be the product of rape. At least he didn't remember anything that had happened. 

Peter supported himself on the wall and slowly walked through the door and into the sitting area where Wade was pacing around on the phone, still fully in his suit. Wade looked over and smiled through his mask and then shut the flip-phone. "Hows ya doing baby boy??" He asked coming over to help Peter to the couch. 

Peter smiled at the gesture, "You know I'm starting to feel like the old man now with you being such a great nurse." Wade smiled, "Does this mean I get to wear a sexy nurse outfit?!" 

Peter started laughing, Wade was such a weird guy. Who helped a freakin male prostitute this much, without so much as asking for a kiss. In fact Wade had barely touched Peter, and he was glad only because everything hurt, especially the memories. 

Wade was looking at Peter, he couldn't believe the guy was still capable of smiling after all the shit he'd been through. Wade thought Peter was the most amazing person in the world, more amazing than the Amazing Spider-man, "Wait is that the right timeline?"

"Huh?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just talking to myself."

Peter was the only person who didn't question his scars, one of the only people who didn't think his face was the ugliest thing in the world. The fact that Peter had even seen Wade's face was a miracle within itself. 

Then all of a sudden Peter was getting up off the couch, "Anyways Wade, I think I should be getting home... I'll pay you back anyway I can okay? Thanks again." 

Wade stood up abruptly, "Wait?! YOU'RE LEAVING???" 

Peter had his hand on the doorknob, "It's not like I can stay here... I-"

"I would feel a whole lot better if you stayed until you didn't walk like blind Al. Otherwise I'd have to stalk you again... and it's cold outside." 

Peter looked over at Wade and lifted an eyebrow, "You stalked me?" 

Wade nodded a yup and Peter shook his head smiling, "Well I'm glad it was you and not some freak." 

"Baby boy I think that's the first time I've heard a sentence where the word freak wasn't describing me." 

Peter laughed softly, "Maybe a freak in the sheets, but definitely not in the streets." 

With that Peter accepted Wade's offer to stay awhile. And so Wade helped Peter to the bathroom so he could finally get a shower. 

Peter stood in the brilliant light of the 5-star bathroom, and he couldn't believe what he looked like. There was hand shaped bruises on his throat and his hips. Peter knew exactly why his throat hurt so much, and it wasn't just his throat it was all below his stomach. He was glad that his last customer that night had been his fourth, and that he had been prepped before because otherwise Peter was sure it would've been much much worse. 

He wanted to cry just thinking about it, it had happened before of course not this severely, but after awhile they all blurred together, those terrible nights, some of them clearer than others. Peter turned on the heavy water in the shower and curled up in the tub as it came down, comfortably soaking him in warm calming water. 

Peter didn't realize it, but he was crying. And the water never turned cold, and Peter never remembered to get out of the shower. 

Wade paced back and forth in front of the bathroom door. He had gotten the call back from Bob, who told him the job was done. "Good," Wade thought, those guys deserved so much worse for what they had done to Peter. 

Wade let Peter spend two hours in the shower, and after the shower still hadn't turned off he had panicked a little bit.  _What if he's drowned?!!_ Wade tapped on the door softly.

Peter jerked his head up, the knock reminding him where he was. He got up, and shut off the shower. Much to Wade's relief. Peter dried himself, his skin dyed a satisfying red color from the steamy water. He put on the clothes that Wade had given him, a warm red sweater and an oversized pair of grey sweats. Wade was about three sizes bigger than Peter, and Peter loved it. The clothes were the most comfortable things he'd worn in awhile. In fact Peter had gotten to wearing the sweater Wade had given him a week before almost all the time. 

Peter stepped into the hall where Wade was standing, waiting for him, making sure he was okay. Peter came closer to Wade and wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him into a tight hug nuzzling into his neck, "Thank you so much Wade." 

Wade brought his arms around Peter.They fit together so perfectly, as if this was meant to be more. Of course it couldn't be. Peter was beautiful, and Wade was a burnt potatoe. Even though those nights with Peter had been more than satisfying. 

"It was nothing baby boy." 

Peter looked up at Wade, wondering how after everything he could say it was nothing. This wasn't Wade's job, this was pure charity, and it wasn't even for a good cause. "No Wade, I'm pretty sure you saved my life... what even happened? I don't remember - I- I was drugged." 

They moved back into the bedroom, and Wade sat at the foot and sighed loudly. "Okay Petey, so really weird how this whole shabang went down... so... I called you a bunch of times, and you weren't answering. And- nobody does a job for more than three hours... cause eww. So you weren't answering, so I tracked your phone." Wade went quiet then, and Peter was looking at him with those large doe eyes made smaller by the bruises. 

"Wh-what did you do?" Peter asked softly. 

Wade wiped a hand over his head, "I found you, and they were-" Wade shook his head, he couldn't say it. What he had seen was something he'd rather forget. "So I shot them all in the legs first, and then- you were still alive, so then I killed them. Shot them so they'd bleed out slowly. Waited till they were all dead, and then I brought you here. I got Bob to MODIFY the scene. The cops won't ever know you were there." 

Peter sighed his relief. The last detail set his anxieties to bed. Peter took Wade's hand and pulled him closer, "Who ever thought you'd be my knight in shining leather? I'll pay you back eventually." 

Wade moved up the bed and layed down next to Peter, "Whatever helps you sleep at night baby boy."

They layed there on the bed for a long time, comfortably. Wade telling Peter knock, knock jokes, and Peter rebuttling with a few puns until finally Peter started drifting off to sleep. "Hey Wade?" Peter mumbled through half lidded eyes.

"Yeah Petey?"

"Could- could you sleep here? Tonight, if- if you don't mind?" 

Wade's heart jumped into his throat. Somewhere in the back of his fucked up brain he knew he had been falling for Peter since the day they first met, and now this was bringing it up to the front. "Yeah, of course," Wade whispered softly and he layed down next to Peter, shedding his boots. 

Wade didn't try to get any closer than necessary, but then Peter curled up into him draping an arm across his chest, and falling soundly asleep. Wade sighed contendly, and eventually fell asleep with Peter wrapped around him, and it was the best sleep he had gotten in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow badbesties on tumblr for updates and your daily dose of Spideypool!!
> 
>  
> 
> Next Chapter Preview:   
> Peter laughed looking out into the street, and then back at Wade, "Sounds like a good deal red, but how're you gonna be my little cockslut with that mask on?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a month and a week ago, the first time Wade and Peter met.

"Oh fuck yeah!!" Wade yelled as he eyed the lithe man almost casually leaning on the brick wall. This particular street, at this particular time of night, was one of Wade's favorite places to be. Freak St. 

This guy though was new, at least to Wade. He had never slept with him before, and oh man did he want to. Wade had probably slept with about every prostitute in the city, and he wanted to keep the reputation alive. 

He strolled up to the man in the black mesh shirt and extraordinarily ripped jeans. "Hiya hot stuff, how's it doing?" 

The man looked at him, his large brown eyes drifting over him enticingly. "I'd be better if you'd invite me somewhere nice," he said cocking his head, making his unruly just fucked hair fall gracefully into his eyes. If the guy kept this up Wade would be hard before they got off the block. 

"Oooh. Well, babes I just happen to know a great place just half a block from here... I'm Wade, a crazy psychotic mercenary. We should be upfront right? Anyways I swing all ways and I'd loveee to suck your dick." 

Peter laughed looking out into the street, and then back at Wade, "Sounds like a good deal red, but how're you gonna be my little cockslut with that mask on?"

Wade's eyes rolled into his skull, and he almost melted into the street at that voice, coming out of that body, saying those words. This guy had to be good. Wade slipped him an address and a time, and found out his name was Peter. All in a days work am I right? 

"See ya soon Wade, tell me you wanna do anything special tonight?"

Wade shook his head, "Just leave it to me Petes."

~

Peter started walking to the address Wade had handed him. It was your everyday typical Manhattan skyrise. It was the kind where elevators ran up into penthouses, and you they checked your credit score before you even got to the driveway. And this building just happened to have a Lamborghini parked in front of the door, for no apparent reason. Peter rolled his eyes, "Rich people," and walked towards the revolving door. 

The security guard at the desk was caught off guard (all puns intended) at Peter's half dressed, obviously a prostitute look. 

"I'm here for the guy in apartment 369," Peter said confidently. 

The security guard only grunted and shook his head, "Take the elevator to floor 36 and you should be able to find it alright." 

Peter marveled at the fact that Wade lived on the 36th floor, that was so high up. This guy was living with the big bucks, hopefully he would pay well too. 

When he got to the apartment door, he quickly checked his flip for the time. He was pretty on time. Peter knocked on the door, and before he could finish the third knock the door swung wide open and a very large Wade in his full red and black getup was gesturing for him to come inside. 

"Nice place," Peter said as he stepped into the apartment. All of the walls were covered in posters and the living room couch was covered in stuffed animals. 

"Why thank you kind sir... now, you ready for the blow job of your life?" Wade wiggled his eyebrows which made his mask move in a peculiar fashion. 

Peter hummed, "Of course, but you know there are rules... I'm cool with anything as long as it doesn't bruise too hard, draw blood, or scar." 

Wade nodded, "Of course baby boy, can't get the merchandise all scarred and ugly can we?" 

"Who said scars couldn't be pretty?" 

That caught Wade off-guard, his usual mouthiness vanishing for a moment, "Yeah... right, anyways... bedrooms over here." Wade threw open a door, revealing a room that was all bed. The giant king sized layed over with black silk and red satin was absolutely to die for. It was sexy and Peter couldn't wait to feel the cool touch of that fabric on his skin. This was the part of his job that he absolutely loved, rich men and women knew how to live. 

"You gotta tell me your rules too Wade."

Wade grunted, "I don't have any, just make me your fuck toy baby doll." 

Peter shook his head with a wry smile. It happened often enough, a customer with absolutely no self-preservation. It was sad, but Peter was no therapist. He had never been good with words, so mentally he decided to go easy on Wade, physically he just said, "So how do you want me tough guy?"

"D-do you do foreplay?? Cause I feel like that's just such an important part of sex... but I know a lot of people in your field of work don't do that cause it's too intimate- but I'm asking-"

Peter moved over to Wade moving his hands to Wade's neck and massaging down his shoulders. "I'll do whatever you pay me for," Peter whispered as he placed a kiss on Wade's covered neck. Wade's arms came around Peter's waist, pulling him closer. His masked face pecking at Peter's neck. 

"You gonna take off the suit? Or is this your skin?" Peter quipped as he moved his hands down Wade's broad chest. He was sure that the masked man could feel very little of anything through the thick fibers. Wade laughed softly, "It's my skin baby boy, doesn't come off, not tonight." 

Peter was fine with that, he wasn't here to help Wade come out of his quite literal shell, he was here for payed sex, and sex never required full nudity. "I like your skin," Peter said, his voice the full embodiment of sex. Wade was going to melt into this man's arms if he kept this up. 

Peter pushed Wade towards the bed, and the merc sat down on the edge, Peter placed a kiss where Wade's mouth should have been, and then smoothly dropped to his knees. Peter looked up at Wade through his eyelashes, asking for permission before unzipping Wade's pants and releasing his thick scarred cock.

The scars surprised Peter, but they didn't bother him, in fact they intrigued him. "Mmh daddy, I can't wait to get my lips around your thick cock." Peter's words made Wade lose his mind. He was staring at this angel with big brown anime eyes licking his lips just inches away from his hard dick. Peter smiled up at Wade and tentatively licked at the head of his cock. 

"Don't be a tease baby boy - AH!" Before Wade could finish his sentence Peter had gotten his mouth around Wade's head and was sucking hard, making obscene noises. Peter's hands came up and caressed Wade's clothed thighs and then fondled his balls. Peter's plump blow job lips around his dick had Wade losing control, he brought his gloved hands onto Peter's head and knotted into his hair. Pulling Peter almost carefully closer to him. 

The prostitute took Wade's dick like it was light work, he moved down all the way to the base, Wade's cock sliding into his throat. Peter swallowed and sucked, his throat and lips clenching and pulling at Wade's dick made him moan and arch his back. He pulled Peter's hair to his own pace, and the man didn't object. 

"Damnn baby boy you look so nice like this, my perfect little cockslut on his knees, where he should be."

Peter pulled off to catch his breath, drool made his chin shine and a thin line still connected him to Wade's member. "I love the way you taste Daddy, I wanna taste your cum. I wanna swallow you whole." 

Wade's eyes rolled into his skull, and he let out an obscene moan, "Oh baby, if you keep this up I'll cum before you get your lips back over here." 

Peter smile, this was another part of the job he liked, completely undoing muscular men had to be number one on his kink list. Peter grabbed Wade's cock in his fist, and kissed the head, running his tongue over hard. He pumped once, twice, and then he swallowed all the way down, and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing and pulling Wade's foreskin straight. "AH SHIT- P-PETER I'M GONNA CU-" With that Wade shot hot sticky cum down Peter's throat, and Peter let go choking slightly. He licked off Wade's slowly deflating dick, drinking up the thick cum. 

Wade pulled Peter up onto the bed, and ran a hand through his hair, "Damn, you're perfect." 

Peter smiled wiping off some of the cum on his face with the back of his hand, "Worth every cent?" 

Wade kissed Peter's neck through his mask, "And more."

Wade held Peter tight in his afterglow, but it was only after he came down from his high that he realized what a complete jerk he was.

He quickly sat up, "OH MY GOD!!" Wade screamed, "I totally- wow. A literal dick move. You didn't cum?!! THIS IS BLASPHEMY! MUTINY!"

Peter started laughing, Wade's wild antics were more than endearing. But it wasn't the first time Peter had been only on the giving end, and it wouldn't be the last time. His own pleasure, wasn't in the job description. "Aye Mattee, but we be not pirates," Peter laughed, playing on Wade's pirate reference. "It's okay Wade, you can get me next time, then maybe I'll make you my cockslut." 

Wade smiled, "I'll hold you to that tough guy, but seriously though if you want this red all up on your dick tonight I'm ready!"

Peter laughed, getting up off of the bed, "Sew a spider-gag into that mask, and then we'll talk."

Wade' eyes widened to the size of flying saucers, and his brain completely shut down. He silently handed Peter his money his mouth opening and closing, "See you tomorrow you kinky bastard," Wade managed before Peter made it out the door.

Once he was alone Wade collapsed onto the bed sighing loudly, "FUCK!! I HATEE FANFICS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this!! Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

When Wade woke up Peter was curled up into a tiny ball with the sheets cocooned around him. 

Wade shook his head fondly, and carefully got off the bed, doing his best not to disturb the sleeping man. 

He ordered room service breakfast, and ordered a cheeseburger for himself and about everything off the breakfast menu for Peter, because he didn't know what the guy would like.

Wade took the opportunity to take a quick shower. Peter definitely wouldn't see him if he was sleeping. Wade got out of the cool water, and put on high socks, sweatpants, a turtleneck, sweater, gloves, and mask. He was completely covered once again. Peter of course had seen his face, and he didn't particularly hate it, but Peter was still recovering, and Wade's face wasn't going to make it any better. At least that is what Wade thought.

~

Pete woke up to the smell of food, and his grumbling stomach. He unwrapped himself and suddenly remembered where he was. 

He got up off the bed and moved carefully into the open area of the suite. 

"Wade?" 

Wade was moving around plates re organizing all the food that the five servers had had to bring.

"Oh GOOD MORNINGS BABY BOY! What do you want for breakfast, I ordered the menu."

Peter looked at all the food sprewed across the suite. There was plates covering the coffee table, over the kitchen counter, and across the office table. "You know usually people order off the menu, not the menu," Peter smiled as he took a seat on the couch his hands in his lap making him look smaller.

Wade smiled and  motioned for Peter to pick a plate. He obliged and picked up a plate of pancakes nimbly. "Wade, you're spending wayy too much money on me."

Wade shrugged and stabbed a piece of bacon with a fork, "Baby boy I have a ton of offshore accounts all earning steady interest and getting daily deposits. It comes to a point where I spend money to save money."

Peter rolled his eyes and shuffled pancakes into his mouth. Rich people sucked mostly, so Peter didn't feel too bad about eating Wade's food. 

It was only when Peter had finished most of his pancakes that he noticed Wade carefully covering his mouth with his hand as he ate, hiding the skin that was exposed from the half rolled mask. Peter put his plate down and moved over to Wade, moving his hand slowly revealing Wade's marred skin. "We've talked about this Wade, your skin isn't gross. It's different, and I like it."

Wade shook his head, pursing his exposed lips. "You're off duty kid. Just stop the act." 

Peter crossed his arms, "You know just cause I'm a prostitute doesn't mean everything I say and do is for the money. Sometimes I actually mean what I say." 

Wade, "Then you're either blind, or you're crazier than I am." 

"Peter, crazy, depressed prostitute nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand to Wade's. Wade shook it, his mouth twirling up in an amused half smile. 

Then both of them sat looking at the food scattered around the suite. "Wade what the hell are you gonna do with this food?" 

Wade smiled, "Oh baby boy, you're gonna like this one." 

~ 

They were standing in the lobby. Waiting for something, or someone... Peter couldn't guess what. And then suddenly, a large group of people came through the doors of the lobby. All of them shaggy looking, with their layers and layers of coats, and their long hair. Wade ushered them into the elevators, much to the shock and displeasure of the desk clerks. "It's room 469 everyone, go ahead. I left it open," Wade said as the people started filing into the elevators. 

"Excuse me sir, we're going to have to ask you and your... guests to leave. It's a matter of safety and the concern of other guests," the clerk said, readying for a verbal fight. 

Peter suddenly became nervous, they would get kicked out for sure. But Wade simply leaned against the fancy counter and smirked through his mask at the clerk. "Yeah well good thing I own a third of the stock to the company huh," Wade remarked as he pulled out a piece of paper and threw it in the general direction of the clerk. The clerk eyed the document, verifying Wade's words and his jaw dropped.

Peter was impressed, and slightly, only slightly turned on. "Well then rich guy, wanna take me somewhere nice?" 

Wade smiled at Peter and pulled him into the elevator. They went back to the room where all of the people were happily digging into the food. Wade was an expert, he talked to every one of them. Slipping money into their hands as he went. Peter looked on at the altruistic act of the so called mercenary, giving all the food to the homeless. It was refreshing. Frankly, Peter hadn't meant someone who was genuinely good in a long, long time, and now looking at Wade he felt his heart clenching up ever so slightly. Wade had always been kind to him, but now he was off duty and Wade seemed better than ever.

Peter looked at the scene, and suddenly he felt very alone, very lost. He stepped out of the hotel room - full of noise, and people, and Wade - into the quiet empty hallway. 

Peter made it all the way to the elevator, and out the revolving doors of the hotel. The cold wind hit him, and it felt like an eternity since he'd been outside. The bruises and broken bones would take some time to heal, and Peter thought he could survive a few days without working. He made it back to his apartment, stepping into the musty room he let out a sigh. Who knew depression was a side effect of rape, and everything else the world had thrown at Peter. He plopped down on the mattress, the springs creaking and he layed there staring at the wall for what seemed like days.

~

It was only after everyone had eaten and left that Wade noticed that Peter was gone. "FUCK!" he yelled as he kicked the leg of the table.  

"Jeez Wilson, for someone who is obsessed with the guy you sure know how to keep track of him, what did ya think? He would stick around for some crispy goodbye's? Yeah! That he wouldn't dart once he got the chance. You sick asshole, always thinking everyone's on your side." 

After a few minutes of introspection Wade sent a text to Peter, "You alright?" 

It took a long long time for Peter to reply back, and in that time Wade had already gotten his beat up 2003 laptop out and was scanning for Peter's location. When Peter finally replied it was a question, "Are you busy?" 

They both sat staring at the screens of their phones. Wade hit the call button and Peter picked up. 

"Hi," Peter breathed out.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..."

"Okay."

"Are you busy? Tonight."

"My calendar is freer than America"

Peter laughed, "That's not very reassuring." Wade smiled brightly, "A crazy and smart prostitute, who woulda ever been able to put a price on that!"

Peter shook his head giggling into the phone, "Could you- could you maybe come over, or something. Like- just hang out maybe?" 

Wade was silent for a second but his mind was racing. Peter wanted to hang out, just hang out. Like normal people, like- like friends? 

"Uhm. Yeah! Yeah of course baby boy. I'd ask for the address, but I'm a stalker so I wont." 

~

Peter jumped off the mattress and tried desperately to tidy up his apartment. He grabbed all of the clothes laying around and threw them into the closet. He pushed the mattress to the corner of the room, and took out the trash. He knew that Wade wasn't one to care what his shitty apartment looked like, but still he liked Wade, and wanted to look good for him.

He sat layed out on the mattress covered in a single frayed comforter when he heard the knocking on the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

I'm sorry I didn't update last week. So to make it up, I wrote an escort!Wade in my other fic, Stop Following Me, Chapter 10. Go check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11561412).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, sweet sex.

Peter opened the door excited to see Wade, surprised that he had gotten here so fast. But the person who stood in the dimly lit doorway was nowhere close to Wade. 

"Uh? Can I help you?" Peter asked scrunching his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hello, I'm with AIM. We're a privately funded think tank and we're looking for bright people to apply for our internship program," the woman with a cool-clipped voice said. She was dressed in a pencil skirt, and a blazer. She had long straight brown hair, and black square glasses. Something about her seemed almost robotic. 

"Yeah, you're in the wrong place," Peter said, moving to shut the door, but the lady stopped him putting a hand on the wood.

"You are Peter Parker? We noticed your grades, and your interest in stem. We would really like to extend this opportunity, it's a payed internship... here," the woman seemed to get a little stressed. She handed him a brochure, a packet, and a business card. "Just think about it, and give us a call," she smiled curtly and moved her hand so Peter could shut the door.

Peter stared at the papers in his hands in his empty apartment space. A payed internship, at a think tank, it seemed like a dream come true. It seemed like what Peter had wanted since- since forever. But before he could think about it anymore another knock on the door jerked him out of his day dream. 

"Wade! What is all of this?" 

Wade was standing in the doorway holding a large bouquet of roses. He handed them to Peter and came in. 

Peter's apartment made him sad. It was smaller than the hotel suite, and someone like Peter deserved much better. 

"I- I know it's not what you're used to, but-" Peter said rubbing the back of his neck, feeling embarassed, and slightly ashamed. Who invited a billionaire into their crappy 200 square foot apartment anyways? 

"Petey are you serious? You don't have to be worried about what I think. Trust me, I wasn't always rich," Wade said as he sat down on the plastic chair, which was the only piece of furniture other than the mattress, which Peter plopped down onto. 

"Really? I thought you were the kind of guy that got all of his stuff from his rich dad, that you grew up with a backyard that ended at a lake, and that you had 3 dogs who always had shiny fur."

Wade started laughing, pounding his knees with his fist. And then he leaned back in the chair staring up at the slightly cracked ceiling, "No Petey the only thing my dad ever gave me was anger, and a personality disorder for the ages." 

Peter frowned and took Wade's hand, pulling him down onto the mattress. "You know they say prostitutes make the best therapists." 

Wade smiled, "I don't wanna drag you down sweet heart." 

Peter pouted, "I've heard a lot of sob stories red, I find them entertaining. I mean I could spend all day telling you about the nerd from queens whose parents dropped him off at his aunt's house and came back in coffins. How his uncle died, and he got to watch it all. How his aunt died just a month after from depression, and the stress of becoming the sole provider of a nineteen year old who was in one of the most expensive colleges ever." 

Wade looked at Peter as he spoke, he didn't like emotions. He tried to hide from them. You couldn't think about your fucked up past when the sound of a machine gun or an explosion was filling your mind. You didn't think about how much you suffered when you were putting bullets through bodies, and that's why he did it. "Huh, that pretty much sucks." 

"Yeah I guess, but I do a lot more sucking nowadays anyway."

Wade started laughing, and it was infectious and Peter started laughing too. It was funny how comfortable he felt around Wade, a mercenary whose last name he didn't even know. How he could sit here and tell him his entire life story and feel good. Peter hadn't had a friend in a long time, and Wade- Wade just felt right.

"Well baby boy, I've been sucking my whole life. Mama dearest was a molester, Daddy was drunk and abusive. One time he walked in on us, I was seven, and he tried to kill me, ended up killing her. I ran away, put up at an orphanage. Never did too good in school, so I joined the army, thought I'd do it for the benefits and the hot guys. But I hated it, hated the whole yes sir, and the yelling brought me back to before the orphanage. So I left, and I became a gun for hire, because apparently being a real life first person shooter game was the only thing I was good at. Did that for a long time... then one day I felt kinda weird. Went to the doctors, and wow you wouldn't believe it. I had cancer. Tragic," Wade stopped, he looked at Peter. Did he even really care? Why would he. Nobody ever cared, everyone wanted to drown in their own self pity, nobody cared about anyone else's problems. But Peter wasn't looking at him with pity, he wasn't looking at him with boredom, he was just looking. As if Wade had just said something about the weather, like he was totally normal and not fucked up, and Wade wanted to grab him and kiss him right there. 

"Cancer, yikes. I'm guessing not the zodiac huh," Peter asked, his brown eyes glistening in the dimming light. 

"Nah, but there sure was something in my stars. Because I tried about everything to get rid of it. Eventually someone offered me a miracle, and I was at the end of the line so I took it. Kinda like how people try to breathe under water even though it'll only make things worse. Either way that's where I got the scars from. Months of torture, but the cancer... it's still there but it's not killing me anymore." 

Peter nodded, "That's good, cause I can't kiss you if you're dead." Peter placed a soft, chaste kiss on Wade's cheek.

They both layed there on the worn mattress staring at each other. Wade's hazel eyes staring at Peter's dark brown. Then Wade moved closer, his lips just a breath away from Peter's. 

Peter closed the gap, their lips met, parted. It was soft and slow, Wade's arm wrapped around Peter's waist and gently pulled him closer. Peter's arm draped around Wade's neck and pulled him even closer. Their tongues mingled together, and it wasn't the first time they'd kissed, but it was the first time they'd kissed like this. 

They pulled apart, both of them searching the other. Both of them confused at what exactly they had just done. Was this real? Was this a real feeling? 

After a few moments, Wade got up, "Sorry, I'll just leave now-" But Peter grabbed his hand, "Please, please don't go." 

Wade sat back down, letting go of Peter's hand. "H-how much for the night?" Wade's voice was deep and hoarse. But Peter just shook his head, and climbed into Wade's lap, "My name is Peter Parker, I'm 23, and my favorite color is red." 

Wade cocked an eyebrow at the man sitting in his lap, this person who he had known for more than a month, but was just knowing now. "I'm Wade Wilson, I'm 24, and my favorite color is unicorns." 

Peter smiled, nowhere close to surprised. He kissed Wade again, "Nice to meet you Mr. Wilson." 

Wade was lost in a blissful fight or flight.  He didn't want to go, he wanted to stay here with Peter forever, but there was a part of him that was telling him to get the hell away, telling him he would only get hurt in the end. But he kissed back, and he pulled Peter closer. 

"Nice to feel ya Mr. Parker." 

Peter laughed and kissed Wade's neck pulling down the turtle neck that was covering him up. And Wade was quickly losing his composure. His hands slipped under Peter's sweater feeling that soft smooth skin. The knots of his spine, and the raised bumps of scars and bruises that still hadn't healed. 

Peter pushed Wade back, and they both fell down onto the mattress. Wade's hands were all over Peter, and Peter was kissing any exposed skin he could find. Soon he got frustrated with the number of layers that were between him and Wade and he grabbed the bottom of Wade's sweater and started to peel it off him.

"Petey, they're everywhere," Wade said holding Peter's wrist.

"What?"

"The scars, they're everywhere. My whole body. Inside and out." 

"Scars mean that you've been through hell, but you healed. Scars say you're strong, resilient. And that makes you beautiful." 

Peter took Wade's lips with his own, and they kissed deeply. Wade let Peter peel off all of his clothing. Peter had only ever seen Wade's face, hands, and dick. And now he was staring at Wade's bare chest. Muscles from end to end, abs that you could cut vegetables with. 

"Oh my god, you're so fucking hot," Peter breathed out, and he leaned down and licked those scarred abs that called him from a mile away.

They were both hard, and Peter ground down on Wade, making them both moan out. Wade's hands roamed up and down Peter's back, and eventually they came down to grab his ass, kneading the muscle. Peter smiled and buried his face in Wade's neck, kissing and suckling. 

They had never touched each other this much, this wasn't payed sex, this was something more, and neither of them could get enough. 

Wade slipped Peter's boxers and sweats off, and then they were both completely naked. And it was like they were doing this for the first time. 

Wade pulled Peter down kissing him, their mouths opening letting the other in. Peter's hands moved down and grabbed Wade's hard member, running his thumb over the swollen head making Wade moan into the kiss and jerk up into Peter's hand. 

Throughout the month they had done a lot of things, Peter had sucked Wade, been sucked by Wade, had rode Wade, but he had never fucked Wade. Never fucked Wade because it required Wade to take off too many clothes, and so they had spent many nights Peter naked and Wade fully clothed. But not tonight, tonight they were both naked, the cool air of the apartment doing little to cool them down. 

Peter let go of Wade's cock and dragged his hand down, he spread Wade open with his own legs and then his finger was teasing Wade's entrance. They stopped kissing, and Peter was looking at Wade, asking for permission. Both of them wondering where this would end. 

Wade didn't stop Peter, instead he kissed Peter's neck and, his large rough hands teased at his nipples. Peter grabbed the cheap bottle of lube, and the condoms that were sitting in a shoebox not far from the mattress. It was the only good thing about having a small apartment, everything was close by. 

Peter slipped on the rubber, and coated his fingers in lube, letting it warm in his hands before he touched Wade. 

Wade spread his legs and brought his knees to his chest. He was much more flexible than he looked, and he thanked his occupation for it. 

Peter's slicked hand made its way in between Wade, his index finger teased Wade's entrance and then he pushed it in slowly making Wade gasp and moan. It had been a very very long time since Wade had bottomed, a very long time since Wade hadn't payed for sex. 

Peter kissed Wade's chest, "You okay tough guy?" 

Wade smiled, "Never been better, I have an angel topping me." 

Peter started laughing, and he continued to finger Wade. He added a second finger making Wade moan at the long forgotten stretch. So long since someone else's fingers had been inside him. Peter started scissoring Wade open, the lube slick making it easy to move in and out. Wade opened up like a flower, and Peter couldn't remember the last time he had done this happily. He added a third finger and twisted his wrist around, and Wade arched his back and tried to move down on Peter's fingers, he wanted more. He desperately wanted more. "Shh, sweet heart. I got you," Peter cooed as he pulled his fingers out and pumped his own cock. 

His mouth came down around Wade's nipple, and he sucked, and ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. He did the same with the other and as he sucked on Wade's hard nub he lined himself up. 

Wade felt the head of Peter's cock at his entrance, and he moaned. It was a delicious sound, and it went straight to Peter's cock. Wade had never moaned like this before, at least not for Peter. 

Peter pushed in, his cock stretching Wade open. "Ah- fuck you're so tight Wade, ah." 

Wade rolled his head back into the mattress as Peter sheathed himself fully inside Wade. They both sat there like that, not knowing what to do with themselves. But then Wade wiggled his hips and Peter remembered himself. Peter rolled his hips and kissed Wade's scarred neck. He ran his tongue over the dips and curves of the soft raised scar tissue. 

He pulled out halfway and then thrusted back in. He started slowly at first, but Wade's hands dug into his back, and fisted in his hair and he started going faster. He pounded into Wade, twisting up and hitting his prostrate. Wade almost screamed and his back arched up. Peter held him, and kissed him, and thrust into him hitting his prostate over and over again. 

The sounds and the feeling of Wade pushed Peter closer and closer to the edge, and before Peter came he grabbed Wade's dick and started pumping him, fast and long. He swirled his thumb into the precum that was leaking out of Wade's scarred dick, teasing the sensitive swollen head. 

"AH fuck PeTey! I'm gonna- mnh-" Wade moaned, struggling to form coherent words as all the blood left his brain. 

"Come on Wade, you're so fucking pretty." Peter's words sent Wade off the edge and he shot cum all over Peter's and his own chest. Peter came too, as Wade clenched around him. He let out a muffled scream, and he pulled out, quickly tying off the rubber and throwing it in the trash before he fell down onto the mattress next to Wade, who brought his arms around Peter and cuddled into him, cum sticking between them. 

"That," Wade breathed out in the pleasure of his after glow, "was amazing!"

Peter laughed and kissed Wade's cheek, "You're amazing." 

Before Wade could reply Peter was getting up, and heading towards the bathroom. Wade watched him go, and he had seen Peter before, had seen the sensuous curves and his smooth skin riddled here and there with scars and bruises. But looking at him now, it was completely different. It was a stifling intimacy that belonged to another life.

Peter came back and his chest was clean, and tinged red from where he had scrubbed to get the cum off. And now he was holding a bleach spotted thin green hand towel. He kneeled beside Wade and smoothed the warm soaked towel over his chest and dick cleaning him up, being careful of the scars. And Wade had never felt this loved, this taken cared of. The feeling was so new that he lost all of his words, and his eyebrows were scrunched and he was staring at Peter, completely and utterly confused.

Peter looked back at him, worried at the look, "What's wrong?" Peter pulled back sat a little away, so that he wasn't touching Wade. 

"Why?" was all Wade could manage, and Peter pouted thinking for a moment, reaching for the words. "Because, I- I like you. And you make me feel safe."

Wade smiled, a small almost sad smile,"I like you too Petey. I like you too." 


	6. Chapter 6

Peter was surprised when he woke up naturally. Usually he woke to the slightest noise, a change in temperature, and his jarring nightmares. And so Peter was pleasantly surprised when he opened his eyes and the clock told him it was nine in the morning. He hadn't had any nightmares, and he felt well rested, something he hadn't felt since Uncle Ben died. But Peter had had a very lovely dream, Wade had been in it, they had been together and everything had been good. Peter turned around stretching and he was astonished and pleasantly surprised to see Wade sitting on the chair typing away furiously on his flip. 

"Wade?" 

Wade looked up and smiled brightly, "Good morning sleeping beauty how's the garden?" 

"So it wasn't a dream... that's nice." 

Wade laughed, "Honestly I wasn't sure either, still not sure." 

Peter sat up on the mattress and Wade joined him. They sat there in a strange silence, like they both had something to say but didn't know what yet. Then all of a sudden Peter's phone went off and he didn't want to check it, he knew it would be for work, some guy waking up horny, or someone wanting him for tonight already making plans. Wade glanced over at the phone and part of him wanted to crush it into molecular pieces. But he didn't, he didn't tell Peter that he shouldn't work anymore. He didn't have the right to, Peter was an adult, and it wasn't like they were dating... were they dating? 

They both stared at the phone, and both willed it to spontaneously combust. And then another buzzing shifted their attention, it was Wade's phone. He swung it open, apologetically looking at Peter. "What the fuck do you want Bob? - YEAH I KNOWW IT'S OVERDUE! But I gotta a rep, if I start doing things on time they'll take me for a bitch. - Fuck, Weasel get off the phone. Nobody likes you. - Fine! FINE! I'll get it done." Wade shut the phone with a loud snap. 

Peter bit his lip, "You have work?" 

Wade looked at Peter and stood up, "Yeah, I gotta go, um... but- but-" Wade was at the door staring at the chipped paint. Peter stood up and hugged Wade kissing him shocking the mercenary, "Th-thanks Wade... for everything." 

Wade didn't know what to say, he twisted the door open and stepped out, Peter's arms falling off of him, "Thanks baby boy, and maybe we can get dinner sometime, if you wanna, we don't have to its not like were, anyways, dinner?" Wade was nervously rubbing the back of his neck looking anywhere but at Peter.

Peter nodded smiling, "I'll text you." With that the door closed and Wade was gone and Peter was alone, and their was a hollow silence that rung through the apartment. Peter collapsed onto the mattress and pulled out his laptop. He wanted to find somewhere for dinner with Wade, he wanted to find someplace affordable because the last thing he wanted was to go to a fancy restaurant where everyone would stare at his clothes, and Wade would have to pay for everything. As he was searching his phone buzzed again, another message from another lonely person. He picked up his phone and scrolled through, apparently today was a particularly lonely day. Peter didn't want to go out, he didn't want to have sex with anyone. Last night had been amazing, and he wanted more of that. The sincereness, the warm glow, he never wanted to go back to cold and cash. 

Then he looked over and saw the brochure that the strange lady had given him. He read through it, "AIM: paid internship program." It seemed too good to be true, and the fact that they had found Peter was even more surprising, he was just another name among a pile of drop out Colombia kids now taking online classes in a vain attempt at a masters. 

Peter got up and washed up, bringing the brochure with him to the bathroom. It was worth a shot, he had nothing to lose. Peter pulled out an old brown suit. It had been Uncle Ben's and he couldn't bring himself to throw it out so it had stayed in the back of the closer for years now. Peter put it on, it was too big for him bit it would have to do. The shoulders swung off and the arms were too short, the pants were much too big and Peter tied a belt around it tight. He looked sort of put together by the end of it, at least they would know that he needed the money. 

He walked to the address listed, it was a nice building, tall and white with large shiny glass windows. He walked through the parking lot filled with luxury cars, mostly foreign, all the way to the revolving doors. The place was bustling, people walking around talking rapidly, some dressed in suits and others in lab coats. Peter walked up to the clerk at the desk, and showed her the brochure. She smiled and pointed to the elevators, "60th floor." 

He went to the elevators and hit the button, a satisfying ding let him in and he was inside the mirrored elevators alone. Just as the doors were about to close a hand stopped them and in came an intimidating man. The doors shut and Peter felt suddenly claustrophobic. He didn't want to be here with this man, he was too close, everything was too close. Somewhere a rational part of his mind told him the man was harmless but he still had bruises to prove that all men were not harmless. Before he could fall into a full out anxiety attack the doors opened with the satisfying ding and Peter almost ran out onto the sixtieth floor. Another lobby like area greeting him. 

"Can I help you sir?" a man at the desk asked. Peter walked over and awkwardly showed him the brochure. He smiled, "You can just take a seat and Aida will be right with you."

Peter sat down buttoning and unbottoning the suit, again and again staring at the diamond design of the carpet. "Hello, my names Aida, you're here about the internship?" 

Peter looked up at the finely dressed woman, she had long brown hair and soft features. He stood up, "Yeah, I'm Peter Parker. I got this from someone who works here." Aida nodded and shook his hand, "Come on Mr. Parker let me show you around."

~

Wade paced back and forth. He had dragged this body bag all over the damn city and now the client was late with his money. "THEY'RE GONNA EITHER GET SHOT! OR THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PAY ME NOT TO SHOOT THEM BECAUSE I COULD BE WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE RIGHT NOW BUT I AIN'T!!" 

After half an hour  the lady that had hired him finally showed up, and she had a big briefcase of bucks with her so Wade didn't shoot her, also she was pretty, and she had nice boobs, and he didn't think putting led through her would make her want to sleep with him. Not that he wanted to sleep with her, he did and if asked he probably would, but he had something better going for him right now, a one Peter Parker whose last name he had only just learned yesterday. Damn, he had fallen hard, especially after last night. Wade just hoped it wouldn't end like the others had... all he could say was it was a good thing he could regrow hearts.

~

That night Wade didn't go to the fancy five star hotels. No, tonight Wade went to an old spot. It was an Ethiopian restaurant, but the basement was a club. He walked right through down to the crowded dark basement. The booze flowed freely, and so did the sex. Wade sat down at the bar waiting for Weasel to put the foggy glass of the cheapest liquor into his hand. 

"Hey meatball, what no lady friend tonight- what a shame," the scrawny bartender, Weasel, said as he slid a glass of off colored yellow down the bar.

"Suck it Wease!" Wade yelled as he downed the dry contents. 

"Nuh-uh burnt avocado. That's your job." 

After a few rounds and a lot of quippy arguing Wade felt bored. Usually Weasel was funny enough to keep him entertained for a few hours but the jokes were running dry. He decided to text Peter. 

~

Peter was sitting in a chair, at AIM, on Tuesday. At least he was before he woke up. Peter decided it had all been a dream. That Wade and AIM and all of it had been a dream and he was still drugged. Because now he was strapped to a gurney and he couldn't move. He strained against the restraints and he wanted to do was scream but he didn't, he was too scared to scream. Sometimes he thought that he didn't care enough about his life to struggle but when it actually came to the final moments his body took over his mind, and he struggled even though the whole time all he wanted was to die. 

He heard a the release of a door sliding open and in came a large figure dressed in a yellow hazmat suit. "Don't worry you're getting paid, we're just testing the effects of radioactive exposure." Peter looked at the figure and was stunned, there was confusion and also a sudden dawning realization. They could do anything to someone like him, Peter was expendable and he wouldn't be missed, it all made sense and he hoped whatever they did would just kill him. The hazmat suit produced a large needle, Peter's body squirmed and his mind reeled trying to figure out how he got here. The needle came closer and closer until it was pressing against the center of his chest. It pushed through and Peter almost fainted again, he hated needles, he hated needles, he hated needles -

~

There was still no reply, Wade had texted, he had called, he had thrown his phone against the wall of liquor and cracked a few bottles. Either way his phone was fried and so was his heart. He hadn't really thought Peter would text him back, he hadn't really thought that they had plans for dinner. Actually he had thought, he had forgotten exactly who he was and that he wasn't Domino. Wade slammed his head against the bar, his arms lying pathetically at his sides, and he started screaming obnoxiously because he was an attention whore. 

Weasel came over and knocked an empty bottle of beer against his head, "SHuT-THe-FUcK-UP-WADE!" 

But that was the attention he was looking for and so he stopped screaming and started moaning out Shakespeare and Weasel threw the bottle at him but it didn't stop him from continuing his soliloqy. 

~

Red lights started flashing, and Peter looked around frantically, he strained hard against the seat-belt like restraints, so hard that they started bruising and one dug so hard into his skin that it drew blood. The lights seemed to flash quicker and quicker with each passing moment, until the room was completely washed in ominous red light and then suddenly everything hurt and Peter actually he screamed. He felt like his skin was melting, and he screamed and his whole body contracted and he couldn't move- he couldn't breathe-

~

Weasel had shot Wade in the head, and he took that as his invitation to leave. So now Wade was strolling down the street cat-calling about every man he could find, which he knew was totally gross but oh well. 

"Yasss, look at that ass. I'd tap that for free!" he yelled at a large body builder type and immediately felt sick to his stomach. He dropped down onto the sidewalk and leaned against the concrete wall. "FUCKIT WHERE IS PETERR!!!" Then it hit him all at once, what if- what if Peter wasn't avoiding him, what if he was in trouble! Wade shot up and commandeered the nearest taxi to get to his laptop so he could track the man's phone. "DON'T YOU WORRY PETEY PIE IMMA COMING!" Wade yelled as he drove over a side-walk.

~

The lights stopped briefly but Peter was still screaming, everything still hurt. He gasped hard trying desperately to fill his lungs with something other than radiation. He was so full of pain that he felt numb and once he caught his breath he just layed there his heard turned to side staring blankly at the white wall. That's when he saw it, he didn't know if he was hallucinating or if it was real, he frankly didn't care. 

A spider dangling from the cieling was just inches above him. Peter smiled at the spider, "Hey their little guy, could you maybe help me get out of here?" 

Before the spider could reply though the red lights started flashing again and Peter was screaming again, but he saw it all happen as if in a surreal slow motion daze. The web snapped and the Spider fell onto his arm and he barely felt the sharp sting through the pain of the radiation.  _"Incy-wincy spider, crawled up the water spout, down the water came, and-"_ Peter screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

His hands tore straight through the bindings, the black straps falling uselessly to the floor. The lights stopped and Peter shot up, tearing the bindings across his chest. Three hazmat suits came through the door and surrouded him, tried to grab him, push him back down but he wouldn't let them. He knew what they would do before they did, and he dodged and swerved, flipping the gurney onto the floor his feet still tied to it. He pulled himself loose, suddenly even more flexible than he had been. The hazmats tried to grab him but he got off the floor and sprinted to the door. He ran through the next room, speeding past lab tables and people. He ran all the way through until he didn't know what he was doing and he was running straight towards a window. He didn't know why but he didn't stop, he ran right towards the window speeding up, bracing himself, and he crashed through shattering the glass. Then he was free-falling and he didn't know what to do. 

~

"AIM? Aim for what? This is so stupid," Wade babbled as his laptop told him where Peter's phone was. Wade grabbed a bunch of guns, some grenades, his katanas and headed back out into the taxi that he had stole. He drove to AIM and as he was passing the south side of the building he glass shattering and a very skinny, very red looking thing falling. Wade hit the brakes and screeched to a stop, and jumped out of the car, and stared up at the figure falling in seemingly slow motion. Some other people stopped to stare too, pulling out their phones as the figure plummeted towards the streets. 

~

Everything went fuzzy, and Peter's heart lurched as he fell towards the pavement. He spun out in the air and he looked up at the bright sun filled blue sky and then everything stopped and he was plunged into darkness.

~

Wade stared at the now dented roof of the cab that was cushioning the badly sun-burned thing. Some passerby rushed towards the car, all shouting things like "call 911", "omg is he dead" , "what the fuck happened?" 

But it only took Wade all of 2.5 seconds to realize that the burnt to a crisp potato chip dressed only in their boxers was none other than last nights Peter Parker. Wade quickly pushed all the people away, pulling out a gun and pointing it at anyone who dared come closer. He picked Peter up off the roof and commandeered yet another cab. Wade slammed the gas, one arm across Peter holding him to the seat. He drove all the way to one of his safe houses, parking the cab so furiously he almost ripped the gear shift out. He grabbed Peter and carried him into the house and put him onto the bed and almost screamed in frustration because he had no idea what the fuck to do, he knew military taught first aid, he didn't know how to bring someone back from whatever this was. 

Wade ripped off his glove, and checked Peter's pulse, which was there if only slightly. Relief flooded Wade, and suddenly all of his sense coming back to him. He checked Peter for wounds, noticing that his ribs that were previously bruised were now broken, a sprained ankle, two broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder, and head trauma. Not to mention that his skin was red and flaking, and his hair was falling off in tufts. Wade bandaged and applied ointment, and he did everything he could until he ran out of ideas and had to make a few calls. He hated doctors, but this one he could trust and she came in took one look and stepped out of the room. "Radiation dumbass!" she threw a few prescriptions at Wade and walked right back out of the house.

Wade called Bob, and made him go and get the prescriptions and after a half an hour Bob returned with some meds and cortisone. Wade actually thanked Bob, which threw the guy way off his balance, but Deadpool didn't notice. 

He put the cream all over Peter and paced until he woke up so he could give him the meds.

~

Peter woke up and his vision was blurry and everything was fuzzy. Then suddenly his stomach contracted and he lurched forward and threw up all over himself. He felt hands on him, but he felt too weak to do anything about it. Then there was lights, and he was throwing up into a toilet bowl, and a towel scraped over his chest. He threw up until he was dry heaving and then promptly passed out again from dizziness.

~

Wade took Peter back to the bed, and applied more of the cortizone. Then Peter was talking to him, deliriously, something about spiders and atoms. He was awake enough that Wade got him to swallow the pills that Bob had gotten from the pharmacy. He swallowed them down, and since then he was passing in and out consciousness, and his body contracted into dry heaves every once in awhile. 

They spent days like that, Wade at Peter's side, the man talking about nothing in particular, throwing up anything Wade could get him to eat. It got so bad after the third day that Wade had Bob steel an IV and some saline bags from a local hospital. Wade stuck it in Peter's hand and just watched him as his muscles twitched and he spoke in slurred barely audible words.  After about a week Peter finally said something coherent, and Wade screamed an unmanly scream of joy and excitement.

~

Peter opened his eyes and he was yet again in a bed he didn't recognize, in a room he didn't recognize, and everything hurt. He was sore as hell and apparently he was bandaged to the max and his skin burned slightly. He sat up and examined the room some more, the red leather figure sitting on the floor snoring lightly caught his attention first, and he felt amazingly relieved. "Wade?" 

Wade shot awake and he saw Peter staring at him and screamed a very high-pitched almost pteradactyl like sound. "PETERR?! OMYFUCKING CHIMMICHANGA!! DUDEE BABBY BOOYYY. AHHHHGH!"  

Peter laughed but everything hurt and he stopped, "Wade! Calm down, what happened?" But right as he said it all came back to him in a wild rush. He remembered Wade, and then AIM, Aida, Hazmats, Red lights, a Spider, and glass, blue, and yellow. Peter's eyes widened and his jaw slacked, "I jumped out of the sixtieth floor, is this like an afterlife kind of thing?" 

Wade moved towards the bed and sat next to Peter careful not to touch his obviously irritated skin, and grabbed the pills and a glass of water from the side table, he handed them to Peter who nimbly took them and swallowed without question. 

"Yeah Petey wanna tell me why the fuck you jumped off the sixtieth floor, and also maybe why you look like you fell asleep on the beach at noon." 

Peter ran his tongue over his very chapped lips and dragged a hand through his hair. But instead of it being a relieving motion, a clump of his hair came out onto his hand and Peter's eyes widened and he dropped the clump of dry brown hair onto the bed. "Oh noo," he moaned and fell back onto the bed. Wade didn't say anything, he had nothing to say, Peter was starting to look more and more like him with every passing moment and he hated it. After some time Peter opened his mouth and spoke again, "Okay yeah so basically I went to that bullshit think tank AIM- should've seen it coming, nobody offers anybody a payed internship by showing up at their apartment- and then I woke up strapped to a gurney and then there was a guy in a hazmat and they were like were testing radiation, and then there was a needle and red lights and a spider. And I broke out and ran through the window." Peter looked at his hand remembering the spider and saw a small now partially healed bump, the place where the spider must've bitten him. 

"Radioactive spider, I'm surprised I didn't become some kind of super villain being thrown into a toxic vat like that," Peter joked and Wade just looked at him. 

"Dammit Petey, that is so much foreshadowing, I hatee fics. Anyways do you feel better do you want to eat something?" 

Peter cocked his eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything. Wade always said weird things like that, it was just Wade. But he was a little hungry, and he asked Wade for some cereal of all things. 

Wade brought him a bowl of cereal and made sure he was all okay. He didn't let Peter get out of the bed except to go the bathroom and even then he would pace around worried as hell. Peter spent another week in Wade's bed just recovering, his skin had healed enough that he could move without pain, and he was completely bald. They played go fish, they played mario kart on DS, they watched about a dozen movies, and they laughed a lot. 

~

"FUCK WADE! Blue shells are for CHEAP UNLICENSED DRIVERS!" 

"DON'T HATE THE PLAYER HATE THE GAME AND YOUR UNSKILLED ASS!" 

"Unskilled?! UNSKILLED? Oh baby my ass is the least unskilled thing in this room," Peter yelled as he pryed the DS out of Wade's hand and tried to toss it across the bed. Instead of flying out of reach though, it was still in Peter's hand. They both stared at the old beat up Nintendo stuck to Peter's hand as if krazy glued. 

"Oh that's so weird," Wade exclaimed and Peter shot him a frantic, "shut up" look. Eventually it fell off and Wade picked it back up examining it for anything sticky, but it was as clean as a counter in a Clorox commercial.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Wade yelled, and Peter lightly punched him, "I don't know how to do it again!"

~

Peter was sitting in Wade's bed reading a book. He was so engrossed in it that he didn't know Wade had gotten back from the grocery store. The loud merc opened the door so violently that it banged against the wall with a loud bang. The sound was so loud, and it scared the hell out of Peter and before he knew it everything was upside down.

Wade's jaw visibly dropped through the mask, "Dudee, this is some paranormal activity type shit yo."

Peter looked at Wade and was very disoriented, and then he looked down (up) at his hands and realized he was on the cieling. It was just then that he fell back onto the bed. "Oh my god, Wade!!"

Wade shook his head and grabbed Peter and dragged him from the bed to the homey living room. They sat across from each other around the coffee table, and Wade put his elbow on the table and clenched and unclenched his fist, "Come on Pete's take me down."

Peter just looked at Wade confused, "You know you could break me like a twig right? I have the strength of fruit fly."

Wade shook his head, "Yeahh, but like this is a comic book example of an origin story. Dude you literally were just hanging off the cieling like it was no big deal. So maybe you have super strength. No harm trying babes."

Peter shook his head and lined up with Wade taking his hand. They counted down and Peter beat Wade in just a second completely catching both of them off guard. "WELL SHIT PETEY! Way to make a man feel turned on and completely useless all at once." Peter laughed and they tried again, Wade used all his strength straining against Peter but he continually beat the merc again and again, until Wade finally got up with a huff.

"You know what Peter! I get it okay," Wade let out a fake wail, "You're stronger than I am, and I- I'm just some useless body builder. I'll never be as strong as Maui. You got me. I'm just a fake!"

Peter laughed incredibly hard and got up and followed Wade wrapping his arms around the taller man and nuzzling into his back. "You might not be as cool as Maui but you're pretty okay." They stood like that for some time but then Peter stepped away from Wade, his hands still on the merc's chest.

"Wade?"

"Pete I know my man boobs are to die for but it's been a second."

"Yeah I'm stuck."

"Yeah, thought so. Stupid radioactivity."  

~

"OH MY GOD I GOT IT!" Peter yelled jumping up so he was standing on the bed holding his notebook and looking at it frantically.

"Care to explain Einstein, in terms a layman like myself would understand." 

"It's mutagenics Wade! Oh godd. It's like the radioactivity and the spider bite. So my atoms and it's atoms were all going crazy. Then it bit me and it transferred its DNA into me, and because we were both radioactive at that point everything just fused together my DNA and its DNA and now I got spider powers! THIS IS INSANE! THis is soo weird, but it's so cool." 

"Mmh yeah kinky. Muta-whatever. You probably have a healing factor too since you healed faster than you should've." 

"YOU'RE A GENIUS!" 

Peter jumped at Wade who was sitting on an oversized "rolly" chair. He landed straddling Wade's thighs, "This is ultimately scary." 

"Don't you mean ultimately sexy?" Wade asked pulling Peter down into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so sorry this is late, been very busy with exams. Probably get back to a normal writing schedule next week. Hope you liked this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally seem to be going right for Peter.

Peter let out an ecstatic scream as he swung from building to building shooting his new prototype webbing. Everything seemed to be going right in his life for the first time. The video of him jumping out of the AIM building had gone viral and so did the story that went along with it. AIM had payed Peter a fortune to settle the lawsuit, and news companies payed him about a thousand for every interview and picture. He was stronger, richer, and about a hundred times happier. Peter shot a web out and pulled hard, flying up and landing perfectly in front of none other than Wade Wilson standing on the roof of Peter's new and improved building with a bag of tacos.

Peter used his momentum to crash right into Wade and they both fell to the ground laughing. Wade grabbed the mask Peter had borrowed from him and pulled it off, "There's my spider-man!" 

Peter chuckled and kissed Wade's exposed mouth, "You know as bad as being exposed to radioactivity was... I think it's the best thing that's ever happened to me." 

Wade shook his head, "Masochist!" 

Peter stuck his tongue out, "I know you are, but what am I?" 

They got up and went inside. Peter's apartment had gone from the first part in the worst part of town to the top floor of the second best part of town. He could've gotten something nicer but he didn't need glam, he just wanted an apartment where the kitchen and the bathroom weren't hooked to the same plumbing. Peter now had a king sized bed on an actual bedframe, a tv, and a bookshelf filled with books because he decided he wanted a physical copy of all the books he had ripped from the internet. Not to mention he now had a stereo and actual plates in the kitchen. 

They sat down at the island and tore through the tacos. It was a comfortable silence with Bruno Mars playing in the background. Until Peter finally swallowed down his last taco and, "Wade?" 

The merc looked at him mouth full of taco and Peter suppressed the obnoxious laugh rising up in him which just turned into a goofy smile on his lips. "Where'd you get your suit from?" 

Wade swallowed everything in his mouth at once making his throat bob out, "Baby I am so offended. I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I MADE THIS SUIT! With my own hands... and lots of youtube!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" 

At this point Peter couldn't help bursting out into laughter. And Peter's laugh was absolutely infectious so Wade soon followed. Once they finally calmed down both of them holding their stomachs and gasping Peter was able to reply, "Can you make me a suit?" To which Wade shrieked out like a little girl, "I LOVE PLAYING DRESS UP!" 

~

Peter was staring at himself in the mirror, he didn't look half bad, but..."Seriously Wade?! I doubt spandex is the best material for a suit." 

"Spidey, babyy. It's the new in. Branding is 80% of the hero game. You wouldn't wanna go save a hot lady looking like a hobo. Plus it shows off your curves." 

Peter rolled his eyes at Wade's designer accent, but he had to admit his ass did look good however impractical taking the thing off would be... but that was Wade's problem. Peter strapped on his web shooters which he had painted red and blue to match the suit, Wade had done an uncharacteristically good job. Everything from the stitching to the fit was perfect, Peter realized that there was a lot to Wade that he didn't know about yet. 

He moved to the window and slid it open perching on the sill. "Woah WoAH WOAH! I need to get payed for my handy work... get your ass in here," Wade yelled arms wrapping around Peter. Peter smiled but his super strength made him a lot stronger than Wade and he pulled out and swung away. He realized a little too late that Wade was still hanging onto him. "WADE! WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" 

"I REFUSE TO LET GO UNTIL I GET LAID!" 

Peter rolled his eyes and swung up to the nearest rooftop. "Wadee!!" 

"PETERR!! I'm serious I've been in love with this ass since it was parked on freak street, and now it's wrapped in spandex and oh chimi-fucking-changa you're hot." 

Peter shook his head smiling and then he walked over to the edge of the roof and rested his elbows on the ledge pretending to look out into the cityscape. He arched his back and positioned himself just so his ass was the focus of the picture. "Yeah? Well what're you gonna do about it?" 

Wade groaned, "Oh baby if a nuclear explosion didn't kill me this for sure will." He walked over and grabbed Peter's ass kissing his neck. Peter leaned against Wade capturing his mouth in a kiss. Wade's hands moved around and rubbed against Peter's crotch another moving up to tease his nipple through the fabric. Peter moaned and he turned around in Wade's grasp and pushed him back until he was up against the wall of the roof entrance. Peter kissed Wade fervently as Wade's hands tried to feel all of Peter at once. 

Then all at once Peter dropped to his knees and adeptly unbuckled Wade's pants releasing his raging hard on. Wade hissed through his teeth as Peter flicked his tongue against the tip. "Fuck! Peterr-" 

Peter wrapped his mouth around the head already leaking pre, and swirled his tongue around it tasting the bitter wetness. He brought his hand up and started pumping Wade making the merc curse and lose his breath. Peter was good at sex, sex was something he could do, and he could do it well. 

Peter moved his hand up and down Wade squeezing and releasing. His tongue working magic until Wade was completely incoherent, and then Peter felt Wade's entire body tense up and a, "Petey, I'm- gon-na- cuum." And that was Peter's cue to swallow Wade whole and the action had Wade seeing sparks and he shot hot cum down Peter's throat. Peter took it all, his throat had definitely survived worse. He drank it up and then plopped back onto his feet smiling at Wade's dazed expression. Wade pulled Peter closer wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck, "Would you fly to Vegas with me right now? I for sure need to put a ring on this." Peter laughed, "Sorry don't marry customers... but that'll be five thousand." 

Wade blanched and almost forgot himself instinctively reaching for his wallet. But Peter laughed and stopped him, "I'm kidding Wade, I'm always free for you." Peter kissed him and then Wade suddenly drew back. "OHMYGOD! PETERR!"  

Peter looked at Wade shocked, "What? WHAT?" 

Wade slapped his face and tackled Peter to the ground kissing him ferociously and then tugging his pants down and licking a hot wet stripe up his cock, "You're off duty, which means you have to cum! YOU HAVE NEEDS TOO PETER!! This isn't one sided anymore!" Wade yelled exasperated. Peter almost laughed, but the idea bothered him. He hadn't even thought of that, hadn't even considered that maybe Wade should go down on him too. Maybe he had spent too long on freak street. 

Wade gave the blow job of his life, it was like honeymoon and revenge sex all in one. Wade was so good with his tongue that he had Peter screaming at the top of his lungs when he came. Wade swallowed it all and came up to lay down beside Peter on the warm concrete roof. "Wow," was all Peter could manage. 

~

Two nights later and Wade was off on a job in Japan. Peter sat bored at home, scrolling through class scheduling at Columbia. He would reapply soon enough, he was getting that masters and now he had the money to do it. He also was looking for a job, because as much as being a prostitute would be much easier now with his new strength and stamina he wanted something more real. He found a posting for the Daily Bugle, and he would drop off his application in the morning. 

Peter put aside his new laptop and sighed. He was bored out of his mind, and then an idea sparked in him. He would go out as Spider-man, just for kicks... maybe stop a few robberies or something. He slid out of bed and put on the suit. Checking himself in the mirror once and jumping out of his bedroom window. Jumping out of windows it seemed was his new favorite hobby. 

Spider-man swung around for awhile sticking to the darker streets because they usually had more action. His hearing was a lot better now too and so was his eyesight and so he heard the whispered, "Stop it." And saw the shadowed figures in the dark alleyway. Peter perched on the fire escape watching the scene, a large man pushed a smaller one up against the stained brick wall. "You know you want it, you can't resist being my bitch." 

"Stop it Eddy please, please not tonight." 

But the man didn't stop he pushed the man roughly grabbing his neck and then Peter was on the ground and pulling Eddy off the other, his heart racing. 

"RUN!" Peter yelled at the younger man who looked shocked out of his mind. He looked at Eddy and the Peter and then bolted up the street as fast as he could. 

Eddy got back up and turned ferociously on Peter. Peter took a step back suddenly realizing he was in over his head. The man swung a hard fist at Peter and his whole body buzzed, he moved away just in time. He didn't know what that was but again and again he found himself dodging until he was stupidly backed up against the same wall that the other man had been just moments before. Eddy smiled wickedly and Peter's heart was in his throat and he thought he might faint. 

But Eddy didn't touch him instead he pulled out a shiny silver handgun. Peter's heart rate spiked, and suddenly he was staring down the barrel of a gun yet again. And then just as fast as it had started his ears were ringing and his entire body was lit on fire. He fell to the ground, another shot and another. Then all he saw was red and black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams are over!! I should be getting back onto a regular schedule for writing again. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHOT THROUGH THE HEART! BUT YOU'RE TOO LATE! DARLING YOU GIVE LOVEE A BAD NAME!

When Peter woke up he was in a foreign bed and the red clad mercenary was pacing back and forth. When he saw that Peter was awake he moved to the bed, "Peter what the fuck. Are you okay?" 

Peter nodded he was yet again bandaged and passed out in front of Wade. Peter took the time to look around and he realized he was in a hospital, Wade hated hospitals and Peter could see it on his face. He was pacing back and forth, all of his senses on edge. There was an iv stuck in Peter's hand, and his other arm was in a sling. "Yeah Wade, I- I'm okay." 

Wade nodded and then looked around and his eyes came back onto Peter, and the wires running through him. He wanted to run, wanted to blow this whole place up. The smell of thr hospital disinfectant made him nauseous. The door into the room opened and Deadpool's hands twitched to the gun at his side, but the doctor walked in and Wade kept himself under control. Peter saw exactly how on edge Wade was and he felt bad for having put him in this situation. The doctor stepped closer and with each almost silent footstep Wade's fingers twitched closer to the gun. Peter watched both movements the heart monitor showing exactly how anxious this made him.  

The doctor smiled and explained everything, Wade even through the mask looked like he was going to explode, a ticking time bomb. Peter had been shot three times, the shoulder, the thigh, and the ribs. The doctor listed all the drugs they'd given him and told him to rest up until he could be discharged. As soon as the doctor left Wade visibly loosened, some of the tension moving out of him. 

Peter took Wade's gloved hand in his, "Are _you_ okay?" 

Wade looked at him masked eyes bugging, "uhh, Maximum effort baby boy... it-it's. Seriously Peter you need to stop this, everyday it's fucking something. I CAN'T REGROW HEARTS THIS FAST!  I'm an old man! What the fuck! I'm serious.... YOU GOT SHOT!!! What were you thinkingg?!! 

Peter gulped as Wade went on and on, sometimes talking to Peter sometimes talking to himself. The tension rising through both of them. It was the damned hospital air. It was the needle in Peter's hand, the one that he had almost shot a nurse over. But Wade had had no choice, he didn't have the right equipment to fish three bullets out of a body, if it had happened to him he would've just carved them out with a kitchen knife... but he couldn't do that to Peter. Wade explained everything rapid fire, "And I called but you didn't answer and nothing good ever happens when you don't answer! FOR ONCE PETER JUST LET IT BE YOUR PHONE DIEDD!! Bleeding out in a fucking alley, you gotta be shitting me right? NOPE." And after he had said everything he wanted to Wade Wilson promptly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Peter tried to get out of bed to go help him, but he couldn't walk yet by himself. 

Wade stayed at the hospital with Peter despite his discomfort. He was jittery the whole time, opening and closing the window, the door. Jumping at every passing footstep, jumping at his own footsteps. The psychotic part of his earlier description making itself more and more apparent with each passing second. It didn't deter Peter, he himself had his fair share of anxieties, and both men had been through enough that sometimes even just the faintest sound would have them on edge.

By the time Peter got discharged they had played five games of go-fish, Wade had thrown up three times, and contemplated very hard jumping out the window. He almost did, but Peter had started crying so Wade drew away from the edge and locked the glass back in place uttering a whispered sorry. 

~

They took a taxi back to Peter's house after Wade had payed the entire hospital bill claiming that it was his fault that they were there. Peter tried to pay himself but he was too tired to argue with Wade. Spending a whole day in the hospital was taxing, and after Wade had helped Peter slowly up the stairs to his apartment both of them crashed on the bed and fell asleep their bodies betraying their overactive minds.

~

Peter woke up groggy, the drugs starting to leave his system. Wade sat at the edge of the bed, he had changed into a t shirt and sweats, revealing his patchwork skin. Peter felt happy that Wade was comfortable enough to dress like that with him now. As soon as Wade realized Peter was awake he shoved the plate he was holding at Peter, "Eat." 

Peter looked at the plate, it was grilled cheese and tomato soup. "Yes sir, Cap'n sir," Peter said as he took a bite of the melty cheese bread. Wade didn't smile though, instead he looked at Peter utterly incredulous, "Oh yeah haha!! Your boyfriend almost died. It's okay! JUST LAUGH IT OFF! Stop living in the past!! HA.HA.HA! Yeah well what about next time Peter? WHAT ABOUT NEXT TIME WHEN I FIND YOU DEAD INSTEAD OF JUST BARELY BREATHING!" 

Peter swallowed, "I'm sorry." 

Wade dropped his head into his hands and clutched his eyes and tears purged their way out. "Sorry," Wade whispered, "When you feel better though, I'm teaching you how to kick some ass." Peter put a hand on Wade's shoulder, "Yeah that would've been a good idea in hindsight." 

Wade looked at Peter and layer down next time, carefully cuddling into him, crying softly into his side, "It's just I can't do it again. I've butchered entire cultures for money and sex. And I'm not good at relationships... seriously read any of my comics, nothing ends well... even you're trying to kill me in some other universe right now. Stupid writers, won't ever give me a break, not even with my heart mate." Peter just rubbed soothing circles into Wade's back, the man talked like that all the time but the sentiment shook Peter to the core, and he realized that maybe he didn't want to die, that maybe he wanted to stay alive... if only to spend some more time with Wade. 

~

**A WEEK LATER**

"Baby, you literally have super strength. You could decapitate someone with your pinky! So why the hell am I still holding you in a headlock when I should be begging for mercy on the floor?!!" 

Peter screamed and grabbed Wade's head with his good arm and pulled enough that Wade flipped over and fell to the ground releasing Peter who took in a deep breath of air. Wade grinned up at him from the floor, "SEE! I TOLD YOU! BE THE TOP PETEY-PIE! BE THE TOP!" 

Peter grinned and ran a hand through his short, just starting to grow back hair, and then he plopped down next to Wade and kissed him their lips smoothing over each other's. "As long as you're the bottom sweet heart," Peter winked, and Wade growled and pulled him down further deepening the kiss. "Okay were done training for today!" Wade yelled and got up, "Now I need you to train my ass baby boy." Peter rolled his eyes and followed Wade into the bedroom, "Wow how could you ever get more romantic than that!"

Wade grinned and dropped to the bed pulling Peter on top of him, "Allons baiser mon amour."

Peter bit Wade's neck, "Just cause it's french doesn't make it romantic!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lack of smut... next chapter for sure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an origin story!

"Ah fuck! Peteyy-" Wade moaned as Peter roughly thrust into his wide wet hole. Peter caught Wade's lip with his own and bit, pulling Wade's bottom lip as he thrust into him again, brutally hitting his prostate. Wade almost screamed as Peter grabbed his swollen cock and tugged, the overstimulation getting to him as he was covered in everything Peter. Wade's back arched and his whole body contracted and he let out a cracked scream as his climax rolled through him and he came over his and Peter's chest. 

Peter pulled out of Wade, and kissed him hard, it was all teeth and tongues and Wade wrapped his large strong arms around Peter and hugged him to his broad chest. "Peter, hey, shh," Wade soothed as he came back from his after glow. He knew what Peter was doing, the smaller man's need to go hard and fast came from years of hating sex, years of feeling disgusting instead of good. Despite Peter's obvious protest Wade slowed the pace, and turned the rough kiss into a soft sensuous movement. Peter moaned into the kissed and Wade flipped them over so he was on top, and he worshipped Peter's body trailing kisses down his jaw to his neck all the way down to suckle at his hard nipples. 

Peter groaned at the teasing, no one ever did this to him, but since Wade everything had changed and Peter had never ever been good at handling change. Wade smoothed his thumbs over the sensitive, now wet nubs and then sucked at Peter's neck. He lined himself up with Peter's still hard cock and slowly pushed himself down as he kissed behind Peter's ear. Peter let out a soft moan as Wade sunk down to the hilt, his hands braced on Peter's chest and then he moved his hips and Peter wanted Wade to destroy him, to push him so hard he would be sore... but Wade did the exact opposite. The merc's ministrations were slow and soft and teasing. He went at his own pace, even when Peter tried to thrust up into him Wade continued to go slow, lifting of pushing back on, his thighs flexing at the movement. Wade rolled his hips as he slotted his lips with Peter's, his tongue exploring, probing into Peter's mouth, their tongues gliding over each other. Peter could feel every part of Wade, all the soft scar tissue and the touch scar tissue. He could smell the heady scent of them together, here and now, and nothing hurt and it wasn't for anything... it was just them and nothing else mattered and somehow it was all too much for Peter, all too good. 

Peter's eyes stung he stared at Wade's closed eyes as they kissed, and he looked so beautiful and so in the moment and tears started to threaten Peter's eyes. But before he could reflect more about how perfect and wholesome this moment was the friction between him and Wade changed and Peter was inched closer and closer to his climax, until just one twist of Wade's hips lit Peter on fire and his climax slammed through him breaking the kiss. Peter's mouth formed into a perfect little o as his back arched and he filled Wade with hot wetness, and then he went limp and dazed with a stupid grin and hazy eyes on his face. 

Wade pulled off and collapsed next to Peter, draping an arm over his chest. Peter was lost in his afterglow, and he was trying to remember the last time he had felt like this, and he was sure it had been in another life because all he remembered was pain and loneliness. But now, here with Wade that void in him had been filled with something sweet and warm and he didn't know what to do with that feeling, didn't want to ruin it and tears started rolling down his cheeks and dampening his hair. Wade brushed the tears away with his thumb, "What's wrong baby boy? Did I hurt you?" 

The question only made Peter cry more and he just shook his head and turned so he could curl into Wade and cry into his shoulder. He sobbed and tears streamed furiously down his face, and Wade just held him and rubbed soothing circles into his back and kissed his head, "I got you Peter, don't worry." 

After Peter had cried himself dry and he calmed down he finally looked at Wade and kissed him an apology and a thank you and an I love you all in one. Then he sat up and Wade followed the dried cum between them almost uncomfortable. Peter wiped his damp face with the back of his hand, "It- it's just, I've never been with someone like this, never really had sex just for the sake of having sex, just to be close... I've always had some other motive, to prove a point, to make money. And- and with you Wade... I- I- you just make me so happy." Peter's voice cracked on the last word, and he started to cry again. Wade just smiled softly and brought him for a hug, "I love you baby boy, and I get it... so just cry yourself a river and let me know when we can clean up with mess." 

Peter laughed and unwrapped himself from Wade, allowing them both to get up and move to the bathroom for a shower. 

~

Wade got out of the shower first wrapping a towel around his face and leaving Peter to dry himself. It had been a month since the hospital and Peter's hair had grown back substantially. Since then Wade has practically moved into Peter's apartment, and neither of them knew whose sweatpants were whose anymore. Peter looked at himseld in the mirror, he had gained weight and his ribs didn't poke out of his sides anymore, his previously flat stomach now had hard lines etched into it and he blamed Wade's brutal training. The dark circles that he had thought were permanent had faded and he looked healthy, he felt healthy, and most of all he was happy for the first time in a really really long time. 

Peter left the bathroom, pulling on a pair of boxers and walked to the kitchen where Wade was slicing up tomatoes and shaking various spices into a boiling pot. The smell was delicious and Peter hummed as he took a seat at the island watching Wade work as he hummed Justin Timberlake. "You know Petes I was thinking, you're basically as good as me now at self defense and combat, so you could totally go out and kick some street crime ass. Of course I would chaperone because you're still pre-Avengers but... wouldn't hurt."

"Pre-Avengers? What are you talking about?" 

Wade looked up as he scooped the contents of the pot onto warm tortillas, "Oh sorry, just a fourth wall thing. No sweats bb. Just a crazy merc here." 

"Not crazy," Peter mumbled but he left it there. Wade always said weird things like that, he didn't mind it, thought it was funny sometimes if not always intriguing. Wade finished rolling up the burritos and placed the two plates on the island, taking his seat across from Peter. They both dug in, hungry from their earlier sexcapade. Peter got lost in the delicious burrito so when he looked up he was surprised to see Wade staring at him all starry eyed. 

Peter raised an eyebrow, "Wade, you're staring." 

Wade snapped out of his reverie, "Oh goddammit, call me Augustus fucking Waters, you're beautiful Peter, so motherfucking beautiful." 

Peter blushed and his face erupted into a badly repressed smile, "Why're you so good to me?" 

Wade pouted, "Because it's easy... and I know what it's like to be treated bad." 

Peter frowned but Wade just laughed, "I'm serious babe! Do you know how many guys stop for prep when they know you have a healing factor? ... it's like three. And two of them are straight!" 

Peter burst out laughing at that, "It's not funny Wade," he said trying to repress his laughter and chucking a stray piece of corn at Wade. The merc laughed too, "You know it's funny." 

~

That night Peter and Wade both doned their suits and climbed up to the roof. Wade wrapped himself around Peter's back and the spider swung off the roof. They both let out fanatic screams as they swung from building to building until Peter finally stopped on a tall roof and perched on the edge scanning for trouble. Wade watched him with amusement, he was so focused, so full of good and the mercenary couldn't help but smile uncontrollably under the mask. 

Wade didn't say anything as Peter swung from building to building and looked for any crime. He didn't criticize or step in the way, he just followed Peter around, supported him, and Peter wanted to just kiss him forever because of it. But before Peter could get too caught up in just how amazing Wade was a distant noise had him getting up from the ledge where he was perched. Peter grabbed Wade and swung towards the noise, they landed soundlessly on the roof overlooking an almost dark alleyway.

Peter looked over into the darkness, his better vision making it easy to see the figures there. It was a bunch of teens the way he saw it. 

"Take the pill Jean! Don't be a pussy bitch."

"No! Stop that, I have a life... I don't want to."

It was a third voice this time, "Come on baby girl, do it for me... it'll be fun." Peter saw the owner of the third voice step forward, and run a hand over supposedly Jean's face. But Jean was adamant, she refused to swallow the drugs and the others in the alley kept pushing. Their words getting harsher, and their threats more real as time passed. Peter finally decided that Jean did not have good control over the situation when the third voice grabbed her and pushed her against the oily brick, and the rest closed in to forcibly feed her the contents of the bag. 

Peter dropped to alley floor in an unnoticed and graceful movement. "Hiya!" 

The four predators turned around in unison. One muttered a, "what the fuck?" But before anymore questions could be asked Peter had crossed his arms and webbed all of them to the grimy brick. "Don't you know drugs are bad for you?" Peter asked in a mock high pitched voice, and he heard Wade snigger from where he was sitting, legs swinging, on the roof ledge. 

Peter reached out to Jean who stumbled forward, but didn't take his hand. "Who are you?" 

Peter smiled under the mask, "Who me? Oh, I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!"

~

"Spider-MAn! SPIdEr-MAN! DOES WHATEVER A SPIDER CAN!" Wade yelled as he climbed through the window of Peter's apartment, the arachnid following behind. "Oh hot damnn Petey-pie! THAT WAS muy caliente! You finessed those fuck heads so well." 

Peter laughed and fell to the bed, "You're hyping it up. They were teenagers." 

Wade laughed and jumped on top of Peter, "Did you not know that literally everyone is scared of teenagers?! They're a dangerous species baby boy!" 

Peter shook his head and peeled the bottom of Wade's mask up to his nose. "Well if I was so amazing I think I deserve an award."

Wade grinned and bit his lip, "My pleasure spider-twink."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed this one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final countdown!!

The headlines read, "The Amazing Spider-Man: Hero of Queens". Peter smiled at the various newspapers all with pictures of him, all saying nice things. One of the papers had interviewed him, and it was a heartfelt story about a one Peter Parker who went from a sex worker to a superhero to finally getting his masters and starting up with a job at Stark Industries. 

Everything seemed to be going great. He had a good paying stable job with more benefits than he could count on both hands. He had money, he was healthy, and he was working towards his doctorate. Peter was living a dream, that just a few months ago he had thought was so far away it would be impossible to reach. He had proven himself wrong in the best way possible. 

Peter tore his eyes away from the newstand and continued his walk to Wade's house. It was the fancy Manhattan penthouse and Peter had basically moved in. He had his own closet there, even though he mostly stayed at his own apartment. The walk wasn't too long, and it was refreshing. When he finally walked in through the glass doors. The security guard who had previously looked at him slightly disgusted if not unsurprised now looked at him with a friendly smile and a, "Good afternoon Mr. Parker." 

Peter smiled back and headed straight for the elevator to the 36th floor. Wade had left the door wide open and Peter shook his head and closed the door behind him. "Mr. Wilson! Delivery!" 

Wade sprinted out of the kitchen at the sound of his baby boy's arrival. He dashed madly towards his newly famous boyfriend and jumped into him. The only thing that saved Peter from falling to the ground as Wade's legs wrapped around him with 200 pounds of force was his superstrength. They slammed against the door wrapped around each other and laughing like idiots. Wade kissed Peter in welcome, "Where do I sign?" 

Peter refused to let Wade down as the merc continued to place loud kisses all over his face. The arachnid carried the hulking mass of a merc all the way to the kitchen where he dropped Wade onto the counter. "You missed me this much Wade? It's been a day." 

Wade shrugged, "I'm making the most of the last chapter. And fucking sue me Spider-kid! I'm just full of lovee."

Peter shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You're like a puppy... except not as cute." 

Wade put his hand to chest in mock offense as he slid off the counter and back to whatever Mexican food he was cooking today. "Why I've never been so greatly offended in my life Peter dear," Wade said in as badly executed British accent, "I'll have you know I'm cuter than a hundred and one puppies! AND I'VE GOT THE FUR COATS TO PROVE IT!"

Peter laughed and it was full and free, and it had none of the heaviness that it had had before.That sound was Wade's favorite sound in the whole world, and it made all of his own insecurities and instabilities melt away. Wade laughed along with Peter as he finished cooking and started plating. Peter helped him stuff the tacos and they ended up elbowing each other and throwing strings of lettuce all over the place. 

They ate and talked and laughed. This had become a routine of theirs. They ate together and they patrolled together when Wade was in town. Wade had stopped taking as many international jobs, and the pair had probably talked about everything while playing Mario Kart and threatening to break up. 

"Did you see the news Petey? Apparently you're a QUEEN NOW YOU'RE HIGHNESS!" Wade said as he dried the dish Peter handed him. 

Peter shook his head as he started scrubbing the next plate with ajax, "That is not at all what they said." 

"Uhm just because you have a master's doesn't mean you can correct me! I am the master of all languages!" 

Peter snorted, "Oh yeah? Like french."

Wade laughed, "I really only know how to flirt in french... other than that it's Spanish, German, Japanese, and," Wade lifted his hand and signed out, "A.S.L." 

Peter cocked an eyebrow, "He really is the merc with a mouth ladies and gentlemen!" 

"Seguro!" Wade replied placing a kiss on Peter's cheek. Peter turned his head and pulled Wade closer kissing him more. 

Peter placed a soapy hand on Wade's bare arm and it was subtle but Peter felt the slight jerk of Wade's arm. The smaller man pulled back, face full of concern, "What's wrong Wade?" 

Wade bit his lip and looked around the room as if deciding what to say, "Can I say nothing?" 

Peter crossed his arms, "Lying is not a language Wade." 

Wade put his hand on his arm where Peter had touched him with the soap, "What can I say except I'm a sensitive guy... I'M JUST A MAAANNN!" Wade started singing and Peter would've laughed except Wade looked thoroughly out of it. 

"Wade you don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I can't help if you don't." 

Wade stopped singing and sighed, "Sometimes the cancer gets the best of me... even now. Sometimes- most of the time- everything hurts." 

Peter frowned, "Okay. Strip."

Wade looked at Peter like he was crazy, but Peter looked more determined than ever so Wade peeled off his shirt, trying hard not to flinch at the uncomfortable brush that made his skin burn. Peter kept staring and at this point Wade's stubborn side got to him and he refused to take his pants off. 

"It's like that? The one time you can actually keep your pants on huh," Peter rolled his eyes. 

Wade pouted and mocking a little kid's attitude, "Stop telling me what to do. I'm a grown ass man! You're not the boss of me." 

Peter smiled then, a grin of pure sexual power and one Wade knew meant he had lost this fight. Peter surged forward and grabbed Wade's pants and expertly undid them. Peter was an expert at undressing. And as soon as Wade's pants and boxers hit the floor Peter grabbed Wade around the hips, touching as little skin as possible and hoisted him onto his shoulder and carried him towards the bathroom. Wade squealed and kicked. It was a sight for the ages to see a 'grown ass man' throwing a tantrum as big as Wade's. Peter dropped Wade when they got to the bathroom and stopped him from dashing back out only by webbing the door. 

Peter quickly filled the bathtub with cool, not uncomfortable water. "Get in!" 

"GET OUT!" Wade rebuttled.

Peter raised his eyebrows as if tempting Wade to argue with him again. But Wade only crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out. Peter surged forward again and grabbed Wade and more or less gently threw him into the tub. 

The cool water was soothing, and Wade felt a little better, but he wasn't going to admit that to Peter and so he failed around and yelled, "I'M DROWNING I'M DROWNING!!!" 

Peter only started laughing though, and that made Wade laugh too. They both realized how ridiculous all of this was and started laughing even more until they were coughing and clutching their stomachs. Once he finally calmed down Peter placed a soft kiss on Wade's head and opened the bathroom window, "I'll be back in a sec. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME DROWNING HERE YOU TERRIBLE LIFE GUARD!! ZAC EFRON IS A MILLION TIMES BETTER!!" 

~

Peter swung to the nearest Dwayne Reade all while googling how to help someone with sensitive skin. So when he got inside he ran down the skin care aisle and grabbed anything with aloe or that said sensitive skin and ran to the counter and waited what seemed like hours for the chip reader to beep. 

As soon as he had payed he grabbed the bag and ran into a swing until he was back at Wade's bathroom window. 

"I brought presents!" 

Wade looked over at Peter and smiled, "fOr MEE?!! why spidey you shouldn't have."

Peter undid the webbing on the door as Wade climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Then Peter grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom, and pushed him gently down onto the bed. Wade felt exposed, and he avoided looking at Peter. It had been awhile, he knew that Peter would be the last person to judge him, Wade knew that Peter thought his scars meant more their looks, but it was still hard to believe him. Wade knew Peter deserved better. 

Peter noticed how uncomfortable Wade was, and it broke his heart. It was funny really, he hadn't thought he'd had a heart until Wade Wilson showed up in his life.

Peter took his shirt off to make Wade feel less insecure, but the mercenary's eyes for closed tight. Peter smiled softly at the sight, Wade was a giant teddy bear. He opened a bottle of apparently soothing lotion into his hand and climbed onto the bed straddling Wade but being careful not to touch him. Peter leaned down so his mouth was inches away from Wade's ear. "Open your eyes," he whispered. Wade blinked and his eyes slid across the expanse of Peter's body. They ghosted across the ridges of his muscles and the raised skin of thin scars laying over him, so close yet so far. Wade's chest rose and fell as the mood completely shifted, the air becoming heavy around them.

Peter brought his hand to Wade's chest and rubbed the cool watery lotion into his skin. Wade had to admit it felt good, the lotion ebbed away at the burning of his skin. Peter grabbed more lotion and smoothed it across Wade's skin. And then he felt he couldn't help himself and placed a kiss on Wade's jaw. Wade smiled and kissed him back, smoothing his hand across Peter's smooth chest. Peter finished rubbing the lotion into Wade's torso, and Wade pulled Peter closer taking his lips in his own. Their lips came together and parted, their tongues smoothing across each other. Wade deepened the kiss pulling Peter down but Peter moved back. He wasn't going to get distracted. Peter smiled down at Wade who pouted at the withdrawal, "Stop distracting me!" 

"You're the distracting one baby boy!" 

Peter shook his head fondly and grabbed more of the lotion and smoothed it down Wade's arms massaging the sore muscles there. Wade closed his eyes and reveled in Peter's healing touch, "Peter stop. It's okay- I'm fine." 

Peter withdrew his hands after finishing Wade's large arms and crossed his hands over his chest, "You're obviously not fine." 

Wade looked up at him and scrunched his hairless eyebrows, "Even if I'm not, that's not your job." 

Peter pouted, "Yes it is Wade. You've taken care of me since we met. Now let me take care of you... not- not to even the scale... but because I love you."

Something funny happened to Wade's heart then. Something he couldn't explain, something he hadn't felt before. He didn't know how to explain it but he thought he might cry. In fact it was too late to go back on anything now and he did start crying. Peter looked shocked, "Wade! What did I do wrong?" 

Wade laughed and he cried more and he pulled Peter down and kissed him like he was air, "Peter you're the first person who has ever said that to me. And- and you're my first real best friend. And I love you to the moon of the earth a thousand universes away and back." 

Peter laughed and placed a kiss on Wade's forehead. "Now that that's settled would you please for the love of all that is good flip over so I can finish being the amazing masseuse that I am." 

Wade rolled his eyes but he obligingly turned over onto his stomach and let Peter cover his whole body in that likely very expensive lotion. 

Once Peter was finished he had used the whole bottle and Wade felt more relaxed than ever before. They cuddled together under the sheets and ate the chocolate Peter had bought along with the various lotions. They watched stupid YouTube videos and fell asleep just like that. When they woke up, the sparkling city lights filtered through the window and the clock read nine pm. 

~

They both yawned and stretched in the faint light of the room. Peter rolled over putting an arm over Wade and cuddling sleepily into him. Wade pulled him closer and placed a kiss on his fluffy brown hair. 

Peter pulled Wade in closer reveling in comforting feeling of Wade. He felt he was going to merge them together if he pulled hard enough. 

"Baby boy, are you exchanging your spider title to cobra-man because you're squeezing the life out of me." 

Peter smiled and loosened his grip placing a kiss on Wade's chest, "How do you feel?" 

"I'd be better if you were inside me, it is the last chapter after all." 

Peter shook his head and brought himself up to kiss Wade, they're lips parting and smoothing across each other. "I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about." Then just as quickly as they had begun Peter smoothed his hands down Wade's textured thighs and climbed between them. Placing kisses down Wade's neck to his abs. Wade threaded his hands into Peter's hair as Peter's mouth moved lower and closer to Wade's hardening cock. Peter's hands massaged over Wade's sensitive thighs until his mouth came to the base of Wade's cock. Peter licked a hot stripe up Wade's cock making him shiver in delight. Wade stared down at Peter's perfect lust blown eyes with their singular focus. 

Peter stared back at Wade placing a kiss to the tip of his cock, and then sitting up severing their contact. Before Wade could protest and pull Peter back to him, the spider's hands were on Wade's sculpted hips and flipping him over onto his stomach. "Fuck, twink with super strength! Never gets old." 

Peter laughed and nipped at the shell of Wade's ear, "And a bottom the size of a skyscraper. Match made in heaven sweet heart." Peter kissed down Wade's spine his hands smoothing over Wade's chest and the abs he would never get tired of. He got all the way down to Wade's toned ass, he spruced Wade when he quickly pulled his cheeks apart and his tongue probed at Wade's entrance. "Fuck! Mmhh- bbbaby boyy." 

Peter's hands moved to grab Wade's cock as he pumped his tongue sloppily in and out of Wade, who arched his back and reveled in the feeling of Peter, the only one who ever cared to love him like this. 

Peter felt his own hard cock straining against his jeans and he licked a stripe up Wade's spine as he deftly undid his own pants. He slid his hard cock between Wade's thighs as he shoved his fingers into Wade's mouth. Wade moaned as he sucked on Peter's long fingers. Once Wade had thoroughly slicked Peter's fingers the hero slid one into Wade, slowly, tenderly pushing him open. Peter kept his finger moving, circling around, widening and relaxing the muscles there while he reached over for the bottle of lube he knew Wade kept in the side table. He coated his fingers with lube and pushed them into Wade, this time two. Wade moaned and demanded more, "Healing factor Petey, you don't need to prep me." 

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head kissing and gently biting the back of Wade's neck, "Blood is not lube, and we have all night Wade... don't worry, I got you." Wade's heart warmed and his cock hardened, Peter really would be the death of him with that sweet embrace. 

Peter pushed a third finger in a twisted, scissoring his fingers and placing sloppy kissed on Wade's back and teasing the head of his cock. Wade groaned and moved back onto Peter's fingers and Peter slowly removed them with a subtle pop leaving Wade feeling empty. But not for long, Peter lubed himself and lined up with Wade's now gaping hole and slowly treacherously pushed in, both of their heads rolled back and their breaths alluded them as Peter filled Wade to the base. 

They took a moment to remember themselves and then Peter started moving, rolling his hips and pulling out and pushing slowly back in. Peter grasped Wade's hips but the merc still managed to move his own hips to Peter's sensual pace. Peter's hands moved from Wade's hips up to his chesf, his fingers swirling around Wade's nipples and pinching and teasing the sensitive skin. Wade pushed back hard onto Peter's dick.

They sped up the pace both of them chasing after more friction. Peter's hand pumped Wade's dick as he fucked into Wade, twisting his hips so he grazed over Wade's prostate. Wade couldn't handle the duel sensations of Peter filling him up so completely and pumping his diamond hard cock. He shamelessly arched his back and pushed against Peter reveling in his touch. It was some minutes before Wade came with a string of expletives and Peter's name on his lips. Peter pulled out and crashed down next to Wade, his cock still flushed and hard. Wade rolled over onto his back, catching his breath as his after glow subsided. 

He looked over at Peter who was staring at him sensuously with a wicked grin made of pure sex on his face. Wade couldn't help but be entranced by Peter's eyes and he leaned in to kiss those luscious blow job lips but Peter stopped him. The slender man bit his own finger and then dragged it seductively down his torso, Wade's eyes followed until his eyes rested on Peter's hip. His abs cut off into the seductive v of his body, and there in bright, thick black ink was none other than the Deadpool insignia, a perfectly circle carved into a more perfect David. 

Wade's breath hitched and he bit his bottom lip, "Oh fuck baby boy. You didn't-" Wade looked up at Peter who smiling and blushing all different shades of red and he dived down and grabbed Peter's hips licking over the healed tattoo. Then back up to kiss Peter, he kissed Peter with so much love and Peter's kissed back his hands smoothing over Wade's back feeling the shifting muscles as Wade moved. Their lips parted and they stated at each other, Wade's eyes were huge, comical, and full of childish excitement and love. Peter laughed, his smile brightening the whole room and he shrugged, "Some people might say it's too early, but hey it's fanfiction." 

Wade rolled his head and bit his lip. "Oh baby boy," he exclaimed as he dived down to smarter kisses over Peter's neck and down down down until he took Peter's cock in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head and he swallowed Peter whole sucking hard. It took all of Peter's strength to stay still and he fisted his hands into the sheets almost tearing them as Wade showed him exactly why he was called the merc with the mouth. 

"Ah- mmh. Fuck Wadee, g-gonna cum," Peter groaned out as his back arched and he reached his climax with Wade still wrapped around his dick. Wade swallowed all of it up, the thick salty liquid costing his tongue. 

He pulled off Peter's deflating cock and smothered the tattoo with more kisses. Peter pulled him up and held Wade tightly in his arms as they made out until the cum dried between them.

~

Peter showered while Wade ordered Chinese. He couldn't help but smile to himself, he would never get tired of this warm safe feeling, the feeling of Wade's love. He thought he might be the single luckiest guy in the universe, and he would with no doubt in his mind go through all of the previous pain if it meant being with Wade. 

Once Peter came out of the shower - a towel wrapped loosely around his hips, showing off his tattoo - Wade went inside to clean himself up. The bathroom was steamy and smelled like shampoo and Wade loved it. Wade was still amazed at the miracle that was Peter, a fallen angel. Wade saw Peter as not someone kicked out of heaven but someone who came to Earth just to help others. Peter was good and kind, and sexy and smart, and nerdy and awkward. He was the complete package and he had a heart so big Wade thought that even if just a fraction of a percent belonged to him he could live happily for the rest of time. It wasn't like Peter was his air, it was more like Peter was just a bit more oxygen in the nitrogen, hydrogen mixture. Wade didn't need him, but life was better with him. And Peter didn't need Wade, but he wanted him and that's when they knew what love was. 

The Chinese food came and Peter set it out on the coffee table, and popped in one of Wade's many Golden Girls DVDs. He picked a random episode and paused it on the title screen and waited for Wade twirling chopsticks in his hand and scrolling through his relatively new phone. A lot of his classmates from high school were trying to contact him now that he was somewhat famous and good looking. He laughed at the thought, that the same people who had been nothing but rude and terrible to him in his most awkward years now wanted to have lunch with him. It was an exciting turn of events, and Peter reveled in message he blantantly ignored. 

Wade came out of the shower wearing a pear of old comfortable looking sweats - similar to the ones that Peter was now wearing  - humming the thong song with much fervor. He plopped down next to Peter and started stuffing his mouth with noodles. "So," he said between mouthfulls, "are we going patrolling tonight?" 

Peter chewed on a piece of orange chicken while staring at young Betty White, "Yeahp, wanted to keep this whole hero thing going. Great power, great responsibility." 

Wade nodded, "Read the comic, loved the CEO look." 

Peter didn't even want to know what Wade meant by that. Instead they finished watching the episode of Golden Girls and ate through all of the food, hungry from their earlier sexcapades. They read their fortunes which weren't interesting or instagram worthy so they headed back to the bedroom to change into their costumes. They climbed onto the roof of the Manhattan high rise and Wade wrapped himself around Peter as he swung off into the sparkling city-scape. 

They swung from building to building, Wade screamed fanatically and Peter loved the sound of Wade so happy and care-free that he made a point to make the ride dangerously fun. He swung close to the sea of cars and then back up. The drops were fantastic and the turns were fast, it was better than any theme park, and it was even better because it was just them, together, having fun, with no worry in the world. 

The city was low on crime that night, and it seemed as if the whole universe was saying, "Be happy." They had little to do, and so Wade ordered about a hundred pizzas from various locations and had them delivered to central park. Then Peter and Wade swung by anyone who looked like they needed a warm meal and invited them to come over. Needless to say a hundred pizzas was not enough, and the amount of yellow cabs lined up towards central park was substantial. They ordered more and it was a good night. Wade broke into a car and turned the radio up so loud everyone could hear it, which Peter thought was the most chaotic good he had ever seen in one person. Once everyone had eaten their fill and Wade had payed for the damage to the person's car everyone dispersed and Spider-man and Deadpool swung to a nearby rooftop. It was late, but time meant nothing in the city that never sleeps. They sat with their legs swinging over the edge staring out into the city. 

"If you squint really hard you can see Jersey!" 

"Wayy too many tolls Wade, way too many." 

"You only pay tolls if you drive! We don't drive." 

"You can't not drive in Jersey." 

"That's why we're in New York." 

"I'll give ya that one Wilson." 

Their whole night was spent with useless conversations just like that one. They stared at the city lights, and the people, and the cars. Everyone was hurrying, and the city seemed to get brighter the later it got. From up here you couldn't see the rats, you couldn't feel the hot smelly steam of the subway, and you could only barely hear the loud honking and chatter. From up here it looked like a postcard, everything was peaceful and good. Peter leaned against Wade who wrapped an arm around him. They sat like that for a long time, comfortably in silence just happy to be in each other's arms. 

Peter thought about how far he had come in his life. How he had gone from puny Parker to prostitute Parker, and now he was Spider-man! It was an empowering story, and maybe one day some other kid from a bad side of town could make their life better because of him. Peter felt proud of himself. 

Wade thought about how all of the self-hate within him had ebbed away, and how he was proud to be himself. How Peter had let him be proud of himself. It was a different world when you could look in the mirror and be okay, when you could be yourself. Wade knew now that he could suffer, and he could hurt and love and so much more, and at the end of the day it would all be okay. Life was good. 

It was a sudden and astounding realization to both of them. They wanted to live, they wanted to live for themselves, they wanted to live for each other. They wanted to live for the people who didn't want to live just yet. There was no thoughts of suicide, there was no urge to jump off the side of the building. They didn't want to cry, or scream, they just wanted to be. They were happy where they were. 

Peter squeezed Wade's hand tighter, and Wade pulled him closer. The night had turned into a soft dawn. The bright city lights faded away into the gold, orange, and purple of dawn. Peter yawned and cuddled further into Wade's warmth. Wade yawned too because of Peter, but they were both to sleepy to move. They watched the sunrise together. 

"I love you Wade," Peter said, his voice full of sleep and contentness.

"I love you too baby boy. I love you too," Wade replied, and he meant every word. 

 

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow! it's over. Thank you everyone for reading, and sending your lovely comments and kudos. I hope you liked this story, and enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. As sad as I am to end this, all things must come to an end. Trust me when I say Peter and Wade live happily ever after and they probably help a lot of people along the way. 
> 
> Thanks again,  
> Slackersunite


End file.
